Thanks for the Memories
by CatherineTakamoto
Summary: When a Drone car crashes into the Acceledome's garge, everyone knows it's a drone. But when the dust settles and the driver emerges, what do they do when they see a human in drone colors? And what is she doing there? PleazRead!Summary Inside
1. Prolouge

HI EVERYONE! Relax, this new story doesn't mean that I'm ignoring Wild Angels; it just means I have a new story! Wild Angels needs a bit of time to fix, since I'm changing almost everything- names, looks, plot, etc. It's taking a lot of time to fix, and this idea has been stirring in my head for the past few weeks, so I'd thought I'd roll with it. And after putting it on paper, it's actually really fun to develop. Thanks for the Memories was actually named after the song by Fall Out Boy, but the song has almost nothing to do with the story except for the title. At least I don't think it does…we'll see, anyone who can symbolize it with the song, Kudos to you let me know. If you can't don't sweat it, I just picked the title on the spot. Let me know what you guys think of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers or anything relating to them. If I did, I'd give Shirako to Kawaii and Wings, Kurt to Halo and Wylde to myself. Not to mention I'd add more girls in the series than just Karma and Lani XD. Not mention I could probably buy a car just like Shirako's…

ALSO: I assume everyone has watched the Acceleracers movies before, so you should all know where the story starts. If not, SHAME ON YOU, you really must watch the series!!!! It's sooooooooo good!

PROLOUGE

"Yeah, yeah, scratch the lecture we're here to race…"Mark Wylde brushed of the mechanical drone as he was explaining how the holographic wheel worked. The few members of the Teku and Metal Maniac teams had agreed to help Dr. Tezla return the wheel of power from the Drones. Mark Wylde, clad in his black and red, chains and tattoos, leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on top of the long table.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his little brother behind his reflective orange glasses and silently listened for Gig to continue, curious as to why Dr. Tezla insisted on their help. He propped his elbows atop the table, fingers laced over each other, chin resting on the tiny platform they had created. Vert had leaned back casually in his chair, not as far as Wylde had, but a considerable amount to make the chair groan in protest. He brushed a hand through his spiky golden hair and pretended to listen to the tiny machine talk.

Karma just started at the wheel taking in every little detail they offered, watching it spin slowly. Monkey tried to listen to Gig talk, but every word that seemed to come out of the robot's imaginary mouth needed a translator to go with him. Monkey only nodded and looked deep in thought, trying to impress the new woman who had come into the room with them. Lani, on the other hand, only watched Taro and Vert with the keenest interest, reminiscing about their previous encounters in the World Race. Taro was standing against the glass wall that over looked the Acceledome, metal and rock clashed against each other to create the gigantic center. A vast garage lay at the bottom, cars parked according to their teams, completely opposite of each other. The larger version of the holographic wheel was surrounded by the immense series of tracks, leading in every direction to almost protect the imaginary golden rings.

"The holographic image reflects the power of the original copy of the wheel, creating a magnetic energy that allows for the portals to open." Gig continued, completely ignoring Wylde and his rude comments. Wylde rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to Gig speak, bored out of his mind by now.

"Can somebody translate this guy please…"Monkey had had enough and looked thoroughly confused, Lani rolling her eyes at the second out burst from the Metal Maniac side.

"In terms you can understand, the wheels is the image." Monkey nodded in understanding.

"Meaning…?" Karma asked as she looked in Lani's direction.

"Dr. Tezla thinks that the wheel is how the drones keep getting into the different realms." Gig had returned to Lani's side as Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"And whatever is in those realms is powerful, so powerful that the Drones want it so badly." Kadeem explained further as Monkey jumped up excitedly

"So that means we're going to get paid a lot right? More than five million dollars right?" Kadeem began to laugh again as Monkey sat down confused again- why does this guy keep laughing like that?

"So what does the Doctor want this time, why should we even trust him?" Kurt angrily stated, hatred to Tezla still running thick from the World Race.

"The Drones are getting more powerful, and now more than any time the best drivers are needed." Gig said as Taro watched the wheel's inner most ring begin to move, followed by the second ring and finally the outer most ring.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Monkey asked as everyone turned to the window, jumping to their seats as the rings began to move around in circles over each other.

"It means a new realm is opening." Lani stated as the drivers moved toward the doors.

"We're going to need some more Nitrox…"Vert grinned at Lani; the idea of more Nitrox excited him to no end. Teams raced to their cars as Nitrox containers were passed around, along with the tank of Nitrox. In the Teku garage, Vert had opened his already attached canisters ready for Kadeem to fill them. Kadeem had opened the gage as Nitrox oozed into Vert's Deora 2 canisters, lime green liquid filling up to the maximum line. Kurt resituated his canisters as he climbed into Sling Shot to check the status of his car. Karma, unlike Kurt or Vert, was new to the Nitrox fuel and required Lani's assistance to add new tanks to the bottom of her Chicane.

"What does this stuff do?" Taro had re-secured his own as Monkey heaved a can with a strained groan. Taro looked at Monkey and couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face. He could only imagine that look on Monkey's face when he used the Nitrox 2 for the first time in his life, the scare he would get would be priceless.

"You'll see…"Taro ominously said as Monkey looked on with worry. Monkey gazed in Taro's direction one last time before he attached the newly discovered liquid to the underside of his car. By the time Monkey was done, Wylde had also pushed himself out from underneath his Spine Buster and cast a glance at the rings. The driver's stopped what they were doing and all heads turned to the rings.

"That's not right…" Gig stated as he watched with the drivers. The rings didn't slow down, but rather speed up and whirl in a blur of gold.

"Is it supposed to do that….?" Karma asked Lani as she shook her head slowly, the rings only picked up speed and never seemed to slow down.

"Maybe it's a malfunction?" Kurt said and that exact moment, the inner ring stopped with a blinding sharpness. The middle and outer rings followed suit, white light glowing upon the Drone symbol. The racers panicked as the inner blue light of the portal began to pulsate. With a harsh white light, a green and black Drone car went flying out of the dimensional portal and flew over the garage. With a metallic crunch, the car slammed against one of the walls and dropped heavily to the floor, both ends crushed inward and sides dented in various spots. The car silently steamed from the engine as everything went quiet with exception to the portal's quiet hum.

"Well, so much for a race in the portals, and here I was getting excited." Vert watched as the rings returned to their original state slowly at a more normal speed.

"Hey we may not be able to race, but at least we can smash a drone today. Teach them to come into our turf!" Wylde punched his right hand into his left as he cockily walked over to the Drone car.

"Markie!" Kurt scolded his brother as he rushed after his ego inflated brother, drivers rushing after the two brothers. Monkey clutched the monkey wretch at his side as everyone crowded around the car. Luster black and neon green reflected their dark images, as imprints of the robotic language imprinted the indented sides.

"Wylde, calm down…" Taro tried to reason with the over zealous boy as Wylde jerked on the handle. Struggling with the door, Wylde yanked in different directions but the door was jammed shut.

"Well, at least the Drone can't get out now…right?" Monkey gulped as Lani brought over a crowbar. Taro took it from her hands and rammed it into the junction where the door closed. Straining, the door finally popped enough for Wylde to open the door.

"Let's get a look at the Drone before we end his robotic life with a punch." Vert grinned, excited as Wylde. Wylde pulled the door off its hinges and threw it across the room as they stepped back, watching a movement from inside the car.

They were expecting a Drone…and they got a human being instead, a girl.

The girl was clad in the traditional Drone colors, a racing suit that was completely black with a neon green strip running up the sides. Her knees and elbows were also clad in the brightly designed color; black boots reached half way up her calves. She had fingerless black racing gloves, and a black lace chocker enclosed around her throat. Her dark brown, almost black hair frayed underneath her, half of it soaked in crimson colored blood that was starting to flow onto the floor. Her shallow, harsh breathing meant she was alive and in pain.

"That's…not a drone…" Wylde stated as the team continued to stare at the newly discovered driver.

For the last line, imagine Wylde saying it the same way in the movie when Tork is coming to get Monkey "That's no Metal Maniac". The idea of a human driver for the Drones came not only from the World Race, but just from the 'what if' ideas running in my head. When this came up, it ended up turning into a story, so I hope you guys like it! This was only a thin slice of the extra large pizza called Thanks for the Memories.

…Damn I'm hungry…

Wild Angels will be up dated soon, but with Finals and all that junk it may be a while, but IT WILL be up dated, so look out for it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Catherine Takamoto version 2


	2. Chapter 1 Who is She?

Ha this chapter was fun to write, and it feels more powerful than my other story. Speaking of which, I have names, I have personalities, and I even had cars! But every time I try to write the first chapter, it turns into gunk at my feet, belch. So I'm going to have to play around with it or come up with another way to display the story. I changed the name to Chrome Angels by the way, for future reference.

Now for some shout outs:

Jimmy Candlestick: I'm glad you liked the scene with Monkey; I needed him to do something Monkey…ish. So having him hold 'his' wrench just popped into my head. And I'm glad you enjoyed it! It makes me happy when you guys enjoy my writing.

TekuchicK: I'm writing, I'm writing, I'm writing! I can only type so fast! laughs but I'm glad you like it so much! And thanks for the first review.

YO HaloFin where are you! Same to the rest of my Acceleracers obssesies!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Acceleracers, if I did, I'd be writing the sequel to Acceleracers now and not fanfics XD. Not to mention I really would buy a car like Shirako's…

CHAPTER 1

"She still has a strong pulse," Taro gently took his hands away from the mysterious driver's throat, "but she's lost a lot of blood." Taro had stopped the bleeding with a rag from one of the garages, surprising everyone with some form of medical knowledge. But after getting hit in the head so many times, at least once his head had cracked open and it was a lesson well learned.

"I'll prep the infirmary…" Lani broke the tense silence that hung over every racers' head. Karma volunteered to help, ready to escape the tension that seemed to fill by the gallon. Lani rushed off to get one of the hospital beds ready, Karma following after her heels.

"Anyone have any idea who she is?" Kadeem finally asked one of the questions they all had been meaning to ask-maybe not the most important, but it was a start.

"She doesn't look familiar," Vert took a long look at her face and shook his head with a blank look. The girl's skin had become slightly pale from some of the blood loss, bringing out tiny physical features in her face. Like the fact she had a scar underneath her right eye in the shape of a half circle. Or the fact that there was a tiny needle sized hole in her ear, meaning she wore earrings at one point in her life.

"I think the question we all want to ask is why is she dressed for a Drone?" Kurt bluntly stated, the tension coming back in full swing. Kurt had pervious knowledge of racers driving for the Drones- he was one of them: Zed 36. He made that mistake, but he didn't know if anyone else would either.

"Maybe she's a traitor like someone else we all know." Wylde hinted Kurt's thoughts, who growled at his younger brother. The two teams who had previous encounters in the World Race looked on with worry, Monkey was left in the dark for now as he could only imagine what had happened. Perhaps it had something to do with why Wylde hated his older brother so much?

"Or maybe she was spy for Tezla; you never know what that doctor has planned." Vert optimistically tried to reason, any excuse not bringing up the idea of a human drone. His theory was reasonable as the idea crossed the faces of the racers, all nodding their heads in understanding. The Doctor was a very eccentric man and liked to keep information to himself. A small sigh escaped the driver's lips as attention was brought back to her. Lani had returned with the ambulance car, its Red Cross symbol glared in the bright lights of the Acceledome.

"Anyone care to help me lift her into the car?" Lani agitatedly stated, noticing that the drivers were all too afraid to go near her for some reason. It was like she had some fatal disease and they were all afraid to catch it by touching her. Lani looked at each driver as they looked from one to the other, some eyes looking in Kurt's direction. Lani silently gaped as she too remembered what had happened in the World Race and Kurt. It was like déjà vu all over again, only with a female.

"I'll help…" Monkey requested as he gently lifted the unconscious girl into his arms. If helping this lost girl earned him brownie points to Lani, he'd carry the girl all the way to the infirmary. One of his hands held onto the small rag that Taro had applied, careful to not damage her skull any further. Her head lolled over his left arm as he carried her quickly over to the car. He set her gently in the back as her head rolled to the right onto her shoulder. Her head had kept the rag in place, the blood slowly hardening on the rag. Lani closed the vehicle's doors and rushed to the driver's seat. With an almost lead foot, Lani was gone around the corner of the garage.

"So what would Gelorum want with a human driver when she has perfect drones at her command?" Kadeem asked as heads turned his way. The drivers had all returned to the conference room to discuss what to do when the Human Drone (as they had nicknamed her for now) woke up. Tezla was no where to be found, so asking for his opinion was not an option. Vert had hoped to run his theory by Tezla, make him seem like a hero or at least not look like a kid. In quiet manner of pouting, he had volunteered to look at the Drone car.

"Maybe she needs a human to work the wheel of power, like Vert last time." Taro theorized as Monkey stayed silent in the back. All he could do at this point was take information in and ask questions later. The tension had died down with her presence gone, but it was still there. Not to mention at this point, only theories could be thrown around until she woke up. But there was one question that bugged him since Wylde's comment.

"So, why does everyone think she is like Kurt?" He asked innocently enough and three-quarters of the room turned their heads to Kurt.

"I used to work for Gelorum back in the World Race," Monkey gaped: that would explain some of the hostility, "I didn't know she was a drone then, I just knew I couldn't trust Tezla. When they went after Markie…

"Wylde." Wylde growled.

"…I couldn't trust them anymore and I saw what she was." Kurt calmly stated, although his voice was filled with much anxiety.

"…okay…"Monkey calmly stated, voice filled with mild shock.

Vert walked though the doors carrying a gym sized duffel bag, which he slid onto the table. The bag stopped right in front of Taro, who was standing at the other end of the metallic surface. All eyes fell on the bag, a black hue with purple straps, definitely not drone colors.

"I found this outside the Drone car, probably fell off the girl." He said as Wylde quickly, without any thought, began unzipping the duffel bag.

"Don't you think we should wait for her to wake up first…Markie?" Vert scolded, remembering the days in the World Race when Markie was almost just as immature. Now he was just immature with tattoos and an authority issue the size of Texas.

"Not if there is something unpleasant in here we shouldn't know about." Markie reasoned his intrusion, half expecting something to come out of the bag. He was looking foreword to smashing a drone, and instead they get some mysterious driver who was probably like his brother: hired for money and cold as ice. Before Wylde could get the bag open it was quickly snatched away from the anxious boys. Karma stood there, a look of disgust on her face aimed directly at Markie, who only scowled back at her.

"I'll take this, when she wakes up we'll let you know." Karma sauntered out of the room, leaving behind drivers who couldn't wait for anything.

'_For their sake let's hope she wakes up soon.'_ Karma thought coolly as the door to the conference room hissed shut behind her. Honestly, she had never seen the drivers so tense before, on and off the track. Whatever they were talking about must have brought some bad memories back. Karma could only guess that it had something to do with the World Race; it would explain why she felt left in the dark about their anxious state.

Her black boots made quiet clangs on the floor as she walked in the direction of the infirmary. The duffel bag was slung over her left shoulder as she gripped the strap with her fist. Karma was thankful that the infirmary was a close walking distance from the conference room, because the duffel bag was quite heavy for its size. She curiously wondered what the driver had crammed into the bag before her dramatic crash into the Acceledome.

"How's she doing Lani?" Karma asked as the door hissed open and Karma placed the duffel bag on one of the near by plastic chairs. Lani ceased her fiddling with one of the machines and looked from Karma to the driver. The mysterious driver was hooked up to a series of machines, tubes running along the length of her arms. One was filled with blood, for all that she lost, while the other was a simple IV bag to give to her dried out system. Her forehead was wrapped in gaze bandages, her head propped against a feather pillow. She was breathing on her own, her chest rising in long quiet gasps. The heart monitor was beeping in a steady rhythm, the only sound in the room besides the breathing coming from all three girls.

"Well, she's stabilized, but she isn't waking up if that's what you mean." Lani replied in an empty tone, thoughts gathered in wool elsewhere. She couldn't help but wonder if this girl was another Zed 36, just like Kurt. Or what if she was worse? What if right now she was helping the enemy invade their place to destroy them? Or maybe the girl was alright? Maybe she was kidnapped by the Drones? Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe….

"LANI!" Karma yelled as Lani jumped and hit the heart monitor lightly. The monitor, not liking the sudden slap from Lani, beeped in protest before repeating its steady beat. She placed a hand over her heart and looked at Karma while biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"I asked if you were alright. You look pale and your mind is somewhere else." Karma said as Lani rubbed her temples frustratingly.

"I'm fine Karma, it's just…something that happened in the past, it's a long story." Lani tried to shoo the memories away, make the subject die down and leave it at that. Karma moved the duffel bag onto the floor and sat cross legged with her hands folded over her knees.

"I've got time," Karma kept insisting as Lani took a seat next to her, legs giving way at the very sight of the chair.

"Alright, well back in the World Race, some of the driver's were being sabotaged and thrown into some situations. It turns out that there was a spy among us and he tried to take the Wheel for a company that had paid him," Lani took a sigh of air and continued, "It was Kurt. He helped us stop her, but for the beginning of the race he raced for her." Karma's eyes widened and placed a hand over her mouth. That would explain all the tension in the room and the hostility toward the girl.

"So you think…?" Karma looked at the driver clad in black and green, sleeping innocently.

"Yeah, I think the guys are afraid of another racer like Zed 36: that was Kurt's name from Gelorum." Lani explained, feeling a huge weight come off her chest. At least now Karma understood her worry on the thought.

"True, but we don't know that Lani. I heard Vert talking about how maybe she was a spy for Tezla. Or maybe she was kidnapped, who knows there are many possibilities, we won't know until she wakes up." Karma counteracted as Lani nodded in thought.

"Yeah, Doctor Tezla could have done that as a precaution, but he hasn't said anything to me." Lani was interrupted by a loud groan coming from the driver. Both girls whipped their heads around and jumped to their feet. The driver was rubbing her head groggily, movement weak and limp. She rested her hand across her stomach and strained to open her eyes. With slow movement, her eyelids opened to reveal a pair of light hazel irises, dull of any light.

"Hi I'm Lani this is Karma, do you remember what happened to you?" Lani tried to be nice enough. If what Karma said was true, she couldn't be hostile to the girl for something she couldn't control. If she was willingly working for the Drones, then she always knew she could kick her weak ass back into the Drone car. The girl shook her head slowly, before wincing in pain and stopped moving her head.

"You were in a car crash, and you hit your head pretty hard." Karma coyly stated, she wasn't sure the girl would believe her if she said that she had flown out a dimensional portal into their secret headquarters.

"I see…" she whispered, her voice filled with tired confusion. She tried to sit up but she fell back down, clutching the side of her head that sustained the most damage.

"That's where you hit your head…"Lani said, grabbing the bandages as the girl sighed in defeat.

"Do you…remember anything right before the accident?" Lani asked, anticipating the girl's answer and what was said. But instead the girl shook her head again and felt her eyes begin to fall again.

"You should get some rest, you lost a lot of blood and your body needs to recover." Karma saw as the girl was fighting to remain conscious. She nodded as Lani and Karma made their way to the door- the boys needed to know she had woken up.

"Wait…" the girl called in a tired panic tone as the heart monitor began to slow down to a steady beat again. Both girls turned around in time to hear the girl's last request, and what she said shocked them to no end.

"_**Do you know what my name is?" **_

……

What, you thought it would be THAT easy? That she would know her name and everything going on?

(CACKLE!!!!)

NICE TRY! I'm not going to make it THAT easy, then it wouldn't be a story! I really wanted to emphasize the tension among the drivers so I hope I got that across well. And does anyone else wonder how Taro can get so many hits to the head and NOT pass out?

REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you like it! CT V.2


	3. Chapter 2 I'm GOING to drive

Geez, in the last chapter there was supposed to be a break between Karma to the hospital room and Kadeem asking his question. For some reason the website didn't like that and crammed them together, and wouldn't let me change anything. ANYWHO!

Shout Outs:

Jimmy Candlestick: YOU ARE AWESOME! First to review for chapter 1 and I **love **messing around with Monkey- its fun. Plus who doesn't love to write about memory loss? And if I was Kurt, I'd be very aloof 'Yeah I was….yeah…hm' Glad you enjoyed it.

Everyone else…where'd you go I MISS YOU GUYS?! By the way, I turned on the anonymous review in case you can't sign in or whatever (ha, I say it like Markie does…)

P.S. Chapter 2 is a little rocky since I have to tie things together, so wear a seat belt!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Acceleracers series but a girl can dream

CHAPTER 2

"The boys are not going to like this, neither will Doctor Tezla," Lani watched as the mysterious driver with amnesia fell back into a deep slumber.

"Speaking of the good doctor, where is he?" Karma asked as a mechanical whirl produced behind them. Gig was hovering between them, his orange and blue metallic paint shining from the dimly lit lights above. He looked back and forth between the two human drivers and their surprised and worried faces.

"Is everything alright? Where is the Drone?" Gig asked. They groaned—how were they going to explain this one cleanly?

"Gig weren't you with us when we opened the car?" Lani asked confused, remembering that the mechanical assistance was with them at the time, for he had commented on the speed of the Wheel. (A/N: I almost forgot that Gig was there XD).

"I rushed to the lab to explain to Doctor Tezla the situation; he would like to know what was done with the Drone." Gig commanded as Lani rubbed her forehead. One way or the other, this would not end well for the mysterious driver. Either she was going to be mauled and tested by Doctor Tezla, or just plain mauled by the drivers.

"It wasn't a Drone, Gig," Gig remained utterly silent, "it was a human driver behind the wheel."

"I must notify Doctor Tezla immediately then." Gig started to rush off as Lani grabbed the metal body of the machine.

"Hold it, Gig, there is something else you need to know. The driver has amnesia; she can't remember her name let alone what's happening in the realms." Lani told the robot, which shook his head and hovered away.

"Damage control…?" Karma asked as she pointed behind her to the conference entry. Lani sighed with a heavy breath and shook her head. Coming to work for Doctor Tezla did not sound hard at first. All she had to do was radio with the drivers, let them know any further developments, and keep the cars in working condition. Drama like this was not supposed to happen, but when you're racing in alternate dimensions with robots built for driving, something like this was bound to happen.

"Let's go break the news to them," Lani gave a small ghost of a smile, "let's hope they haven't torn each other apart yet."

"I'm more worried about Wylde and Kurt…" Karma stated, knowing fully well that the Metal Maniac Wylde hated the Teku Wylde with a passion like no other. The female drivers walked back in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts and worries at the moment. Once they made their way across the cat walk the women froze when they heard shouting and loud bangs. Rushing to the room, the doors opened quickly with a hiss as Lani and Karma gasped. Taro was holding Wylde's arms from behind as Monkey pushed him away from the table. Vert was doing the same thing with Kurt as Kadeem held him back. Wylde tried to push Monkey away, causing Taro to tighten his hold on him, but the guy could only take so much.

"What is going on in here?! Karma and I are gone for half an hour and you two are tearing each other to pieces!" Lani screamed as the guys settled down somewhat.

"Markie attacked Kurt after they had an argument over…ideas…"Vert hesitantly explained as the two Wylde brothers brushed themselves off and glared icily at each other. Lani huffed at the two—why couldn't brothers ever get along?

"How is the driver?" Kadeem asked as all eyes turned eagerly to the two women who gave each other worried looks. Well, here went everything...

"She's awake," The boys nodded their head eagerly and were about to walk out the door in the same direction as the infirmary, "but she has amnesia…" They froze and stared at Lani with wide eyes and open jaws.

"Are you kidding me…?" Taro said in shock that reflected the entire room (A/N: He said it like when he was stuck in the Water Realm for the second time).

"She asked me and Lani if we knew what her name was, I doubt that she can remember anything about the Drones then either." Karma explained as the drivers groaned.

"Well that's just great…" Kurt huffed as he threw himself back in the nearest leather chair he could find. The drivers followed his lead and sat down as well, each team still on their respected sides.

"True, but it means that someone went to a lot of trouble to make her loose her memory over a race…" Kadeem thought as the idea was left hanging in the air. If the driver had come of her own free will, why was her car going so fast? On one hand, it could be that she was trying to escape, and in the process hit the wall so hard she lost her memory. On another hand, she could be a spy, sent to watch the drivers in the realms by the Drones. If her amnesia was true, than Kadeem was right—a driver wouldn't need to go flying that hard out of a portal to escape. Someone wanted her to crash, either killing her or hitting her hard enough to forget. If that was the case, if she was running from the Drones, she was a victim and not a traitor. But only theories could be thrown around until they knew for certain.

"So…what do we do with her?" Taro finally voiced the last important question that they could ask, given the circumstances. They all looked from one team member, to another, and back.

"The least she could do is help us if she really is innocent…" Vert said as agreement was thrown around the room.

"And if she isn't?" Kurt countered.

"Then we keep an eye on her…" Taro pointed out.

"I suppose she could stay with Doctor Tezla and me in the control room. That way we could keep an eye on her and help us," Lani suggested and snapped her fingers, "Speaking of which, Doctor Tezla is with the driver right now, I'll go help explain the situation. We're about to have another guest with us…" Lani sprinted out of the room as silence was taken once again.

"To bad she can't remember how to drive." Monkey thought out loud as the drivers look at him strangely. Right, like an amnesiac would remember how to drive a car, when she couldn't remember her own name…

"Doctor Tezla?" Lani called out as she entered the infirmary room, and gasped in surprise. Doctor Tezla was sitting in one of the plastic chairs next to the driver's bed, with his hands folded across his lap and his eyes blocked by his purple visors. The driver was propped up in the bed, hands folded across her lap as well, the bandages around her head removed. Her hazel eyes were open and alert to her surroundings.

"How are you feeling?" Lani asked as the driver shrugged.

"As good as a person with partial amnesia is I suppose. My head doesn't hurt anymore so Doctor Tezla here helped me remove them," Lani looked worried, "relax, I'm fine. They were making my head itch anyway."

"Partial amnesia—so you remember something then?" Lani eagerly asked, hoping to give the drivers some sort of good news.

"Not really…" The girl sighed as Doctor Tezla cleared his throat.

"She remembers feelings, Lani: sounds, tastes, maybe a few things she knows she likes and dislikes unconsciously." Tezla explained as the driver interrupted him.

"Kind of like I know I hate blueberries, but I love strawberries, just tiny unimportant things like that." She practically hissed and rolled her eyes at the last piece of the sentence.

"Things like her family, her friends, school, more specific memories she can't remember."

"Including my name…" She mimicked the doctor and groaned loudly.

'_Why did I have to get AMNESIA?'_ She thought bitterly.

"I was also just discussing here with our mysterious guest what we were doing. Care to help me explain Lani?" Doctor Tezla stared at her above his glasses, looking surprised and somewhat bemused by the driver's presence.

"Okay what have you said so far?" Lani asked, sitting on the opposite side of her.

"All he said was that you and the girl I met earlier—Karma, you guys were racers." She explained as Lani groaned. Of course he left out the part with the Wheel of Power and the Drones, the things she couldn't explain clearly.

"That's true, but we're unique drivers, we…," Lani gulped, "we race in different dimensions." The girl blinked her eyes for a few moments, nodding slowly and carefully…

And then burst out laughing.

"Nice, playing a joke on the girl who has amnesia. Okay, okay, that was funny, but seriously. I may have amnesia but I'm not stupid, that seems a little far fetched to me." The driver's laughter died down as she saw Lani and Tezla kept a straight face through the entire thing.

"Wait…," She looked between the two of them, "you guys are serious. Did I wake up in the mental ward or something?" She practically yelled.

"No, you're in our headquarters. (A/N: Eh, close enough…) Let me explain…" Tezla said as he turned on one of the screens connecting to the control room. The Wheel of Power appeared on screen, circling in a slow manner as the symbols glittered in an imaginary light.

"This is called the Wheel of Power, made entirely of raw energy—enough to power North America. It was created by the Accelerons, beings who created the Wheel along with advanced technology. They created Highway 35, the alternate dimension where the Wheel is stored. With us?" Tezla asked seeing her blank look at the screen.

"Highway 35 holds the Wheel, the Wheel was created by advanced beings with power called Accelerons, and I think I'm okay right now." She muttered as Tezla turned to the next slide. The screen went to blank fuzz as a caption of a Drone appeared. It seemed to miss the camera until it turned around and stared long and hard. His invisible green eyes suddenly shot up behind a neon green visor and advanced toward the camera. With a robotic growl, the screen went to white fuzz again, but not before Tezla made a still image of the Drone on the TV.

"That's a Drone, robots built for driving who wish to take over the world. There leader is Gelorum." Tezla said as she rubbed her head.

"And they…" She hesitated, almost wanting to the find the answer herself.

"The Drones stole the Wheel of Power in order to access other realms, which are where we come in. Our mission is to stop the Drones from taking over the world." Tezla finished.

"And these realms, they're important because…?" She motioned with her hands to move along.

"We're not sure, but we think they allow the Drones to get stronger with each one they go into." Lani piped up, and watched as the driver's eyes turned between a glare and a hard icy stare.

"So where do I come into this picture?" She asked coldly, not understanding how she got there in the first place, but then again she had amnesia—it was understandable.

"We believe you came from one of the realms in a car, you were the driver and, well," Lani moved across the room and picked up the Drone uniform, "we found you wearing this." She placed the now cold cloth in the girl's lap, as she studied the material carefully. She took in all the details, from the neon green colors of the joints to the dark green symbol on the chest covered in blood.

"So I must be a driver then, maybe I help you…wait," She studied the colors and snapped her head up toward the screen again. The Drone was paused on screen in black and green…black…and green, "you think I'M a Drone! But that's impossible you said that they were robots!" She screamed as she looked at both of them bewildered.

"Unless…" Tezla said and stared directly at the girl's face.

"Unless…what?" Lani gulped and waited for the outrageous scream to ensue.

"Unless…we think…we think you were a spy for the Drones as a human driver…"

"So…you think I drive for them…as a spy…as a traitor…," The girl laughed bitterly and sighed sharply, "funny thing is…is that I can actually believe that…"

"What?!" Lani cried as she watched the driver brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well…I have no idea where I'm from, who I am, what I do…I'm wearing Drone colors…and I come out of nowhere! If I had some common sense, I'd think I was a Drone too…and I hate myself…" She gripped the clothes tighter until her knuckles were white, staring at the clothes so hard they would have burned under the gaze if they could.

"We're not entirely sure that that's true though…you could have been a spy on the Drones, not for them…" Lani tried to reassure the girl as she shut her eyes and craned her neck further. She threw the uniform on the floor and turned sharply to Tezla's eyes.

"I want to help…," They looked at her shocked, "I don't care…if I'm a human, or a Drone, or whatever the hell I am. I want to help make up for any mistakes I made." She stood taller against the back board of the bed and gave them a hard look.

"What do you propose we do?" Tezla asked a somewhat secretive smile on his face. The ominous doctor had a feeling this was coming, and perhaps with time, her memories would return giving them an advantage against the Drones.

"I want to drive…" Lani huffed amused at the thought.

"But you—"

"Can't remember, I know, doesn't mean I can't try." The girl barked back as Tezla slowly stood.

"Perhaps it's like riding a bicycle—something you don't forget, maybe she trained her subconscious on how."

"And if the Drones hired me to drive for them I had to be pretty damn good in the first place," She pointed to him in agreement as Lani still looked unsure, "Lani at least let me try. I can't stand the thought of being some kind of…hired mercenary driver for a bunch of junk put together. And from the look on your face…you don't want to believe it either." Lani looked at the girl in wonder—for a person with amnesia, she had a lot of guts left. Plus, she had a way with words; she could have been a poet at one time in her life. "Look…I may remember very little, but I'm not going to sit around and play the damsel in distress." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped up. That was until she started to wobble from side to side, throwing her arms out to steady herself.

"See you can barely stand." Lani pointed to her legs.

"Nah, that's just the drugs in my system, although," She grabbed the sleeve of her hospital gown and looked disgusted, "I can't exactly race in this…" Lani rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Here," she tossed her the duffel bag that sat on the floor of the beside. The girl caught it with some form of ease, one hand clutching the bottom, the other the handles, "this is yours I believe." The driver smiled as she unzipped the bag and folded it open. Lucky her, there was a set of clothes sitting on the very top. Pulling those out and zipping the bag back up, she rushed inside the bathroom to change.

"You're not going to see what else is in there?" Lani yelled though the door.

"Later, right now my priority is to help you stop the Drones…hell, maybe with my return I'll scare the crap out of them…" She yelled back as the door hissed open again. Lani couldn't help but smirk at the girl's choice of clothing; she could have fit in with the Metal Maniacs if she wanted to. She was wearing a pure white spaghetti strapped top and black fingerless gloves up to her wrists. Her pants were consistent with a fake type of leather, a silver chain dangling from one of the belt loops to her right pocket. The pants stopped just above her knees, tight against her skin and muscles. Her shoes were white Converses that reached a little above her ankles. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, bangs falling across her forehead.

"C'mon…I'll show you to the conference room…there's someone you need to meet." Lani gestured to the door, and she followed closely behind somewhat terrified. She threw the duffel bag onto the bed as she left, pushing it to the back of her mind for now. She fidgeted with her hands as Lani watched her somewhat amused—so much for the confidence from earlier.

"You can use one of the test cars when were done, maybe the doctor is right and it's like riding a bike." Lani said as the girl shrugged nervously. Crossing the cat walk in silence, Lani leaned against the railing.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" The girl shoved her hands into her back pockets and gulped. The doors to the room hissed open and the girl gaped and pivoted to face Lani.

"_**I thought you said some ONE, not some PEOPLE!" **_

…

Kay, you can take your seat belt off, the damage is done for now.

This was the most boring chapter to write and the most confusing so far. Maybe not the best, but it's only the chip of the iceberg so far! (Sniffs) ah, drama!

I can't wait to write everyone's reactions when they meet her for the first time.

I'd be like the driver myself, thinking I was drone if I woke up with those colors on… The last sentence was the BEST to write for me, I could just imagine myself saying that (if Lani didn't tell ME I was meeting all the drivers…actually I'd probably faint)

And she WILL have a name; they aren't to call her 'the mysterious driver' forever… I just have to think of it! Laughs

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CT v2


	4. Chapter 3 Unexpected Discovery

(Throws confetti) YEA

All those who hate homework and want it to die raise your hands (raises hand)

Sorry it took so long to update guys! I've had a really busy time at school. Just when I thought homework would slow down-BAM- I get a mass of homework enough to sink a ship…

Anyway, I had a little bit of spare time, so I worked on chapter 3! YEAH! Maybe not my best work, but I definitely add a few major details in the chapter here.

SHOUT OUTS:

Luneress- I'm so glad you like the story! I like dialogue—don't be surprised if an entire chapter is only dialogue (although chances are that may not happen I tend to go into detail) keep on reading!

Notforgotten- I'm glad you can finally log in, I hate it when it doesn't let you…I'm sorry you're sick as well, FEEL BETTER SOON!! Well, after about three months I HOPE you're better…

I'm into detail very much so a lot of what I write is detailed so I'm glad it fluffs the plot. I'd rather be over detailed than not at all. TELL ME! How does the song relate to the story!? Sure the amnesia but still…let me know!

Jimmy Candlestick: Aw Jimmy, you're making my brain rattle! If you're paranoid, so am I because I have no idea what kind of fluff, if any, that I want.

Ashley Takamoto- Are you by any chance my long lost twin or something! (Laugh) Sweet last name, and first…Anyway, no I am not dead but extremely busy to the power of 7! Don' worry, I am very much alive. I'm glad you like the story so far and keep reviewing!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PUT MY STORY ON THEIR FAVORITE OR ALERT LIST!! It makes me feel very special and appreciated

This chapter is mainly looking through our amnesia's eyes and how each character appears to her. So while WE (the readers and watchers) know what they look and act like, she doesn't so bear with me for this chapter. You're going to know whose speaking, she isn't…

Disclaimer: Monkey owns Acceleracers…NO SERIOUS the guy who plays Monkey is also the director of the series so in a way Monkey owns Acceleracers…that's a scary thought…

Chapter 3

"Hi…?" The driver squeaked hesitant of what to say when the center of attention was placed on her. The other men (not one other woman besides Karma!) stared at her in bewilderment and shock as she fidgeted anxiously. Their gazes seemed to bore right through into the wall behind her, eyes on all sides of the room. On the left hand side were rough and burly guys, full of chains and a good deal of muscle. She could involuntarily feel her feet shift in the other direction-a survival technique maybe? To her right, sitting with Karma, were more well toned men in blue and white—some with a mixture of orange. She wished that someone would talk to her and not stare at her as if she were an alien…

"So this is our mysterious driver from another realm?" Kadeem asked, as a casual smirk played at his lips as he watched her play with the ends of her gloves nervously. He watched her caramel hazel eyes scan the room full of surprised drivers and somewhat angry glares (more from Kurt than anyone else). With a shaky breath she swallowed her anxiety and leaned upon her right leg.

"Apparently so …" She shrugged casually as she felt a heavy weight come off her shoulders and silently thanked this man. He was African American, brown dreadlocks woven a top his head, and serene brown eyes. His yellow and brown racing suit set him apart from the other drivers at the head of the table.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Taro asked calmly as she turned to face the new calm and composed voice on the left side of the room. The opposite of the African American, this man had an Asian appearance with solid hazel-green eyes (A/N what the hell color is Taro's eyes!?). His thick jet black hair was pulled behind his head into a smooth ponytail. His netted sleeves were pulled a top his built arms and under his wide black shirt, etched with twin 'M's in the middle.

"Sorry, I don't...well; I don't remember anything that can help you win against the Drones." Everyone had almost literally jumped out of their seats at the mention of the Drones.

"And how do you know about the Drones, we though you just said you didn't know anything." Kurt accused and she just blinked in shock at his hostility towards her. His eyes were hidden behind orange tinted visors, their color drowned in the bright neon shade. His faintly wide built body was hidden by his blue and orange racing jacket, only revealing a pure midnight black shirt underneath. Hair seemingly electrocuted scattered everywhere on the base of his skull, as he glared at her. She pointed innocently at Lani and the entire room had settled into a calmer environment.

"She told me as did Doctor Tezla…"

'_Are you really that dumb?'_ She thought mentally rolling her eyes.

"Sorry we just thought…" Vert hesitated to finish his sentence, afraid of either enraging the girl or creating tension with his fellow drivers. His hair seemed to put the man next to him in shame, sun colored strands flying in all directions. He was younger than the rest, baby blue eyes stared at her half curious-half afraid. His white jacket hung across his frame, arms draped across the table's top. She stared at him curiously and nodded with a gasp.

"You thought I was a Drone, right, uh, that was mentioned to me." She muttered shyly as the room grew into a tenser level. She waved off the feeling with a half given shake, "Relax I'm not a drone…"

"Really, you know this for fact? Gee thanks for setting the record straight, we can all race with ease knowing our mysterious amnesiac driver isn't a Drone." Wylde sarcastically implied. She looked at him with a half amused, half glaring tone as he peered at her over his dark shades. Jet black seemed to stick straight out of his head from a heavy concentration of gel. Much like his team mate next to him, he was dressed in pure black with twin blood red 'M's across his muscular chest. With a gloved hand he pulled his shades back up and propped his feet on top of the table.

"Well smart ass when you put it like that…" She bit back and flipped her hair, causing quite a few stares, including from Lani. Wylde, on the other hand, looked amused at the retort; at least there was one thing he could like about this girl- Kurt hated her. And if Kurt hated her, then he liked her…

"Look," She sighed heavily, "I may not know who I am, what I am, or whatever the hell is going, but I'm helping in any way I can." She bit the inside of her cheek- when did the attitude suddenly appear? Or maybe she always had it and was resurfacing involuntarily.

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt hesitantly asked, waiting for some kind of slip up and revealing that she was indeed a spy.

"Eh, driving…" She shrugged as shouts of shock and outraged follow.

"Ha, see I told you guys she could drive!" Monkey proclaimed loudly, all heads shaking in silent.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…," She laughed as Monkey sat high and proud in his chair, "But I honestly don't remember how to drive, but Doctor Tezla believes that maybe sitting in a car behind the wheel I can remember more easily." She watched as he sat a little lower with each depressing word that came out of her mouth. "Speaking of 'you guys', is that all I'll ever call anybody, or do you actually have names" She asked in a mocking tone of awe, and for the first time that day a few awkward smiles were thrown in her direction.

"I'm Monkey…" Monkey murmured a little down after his theory was somewhat blow apart.

"As in the animal that eats bananas and jumps around in trees?" She asked surprised as a few heads spun and she groaned, "I told you I don't remember anything important, but things like senses, a few likes/dislikes, and random information I can remember. Names, dates, family, life style all thrown out the window at this point in time." She scratched her head embarrassed and let her arms fall to her sides greatly.

"I'm Vert…" Vert waved slightly which she returned kindly.

"Kurt…" He bluntly stated and she frowned_. 'Why the hell does this guy hate me so much?'_

"Taro…" He said indifferently. _'Well, at least I don't THINK he hates me.'_

"Wylde…" He unenthusiastically stated and she blew a gasp of air. _'Do ALL these drivers find me THAT repulsive?'_

"And I am Kadeem…what should we call you?" He asked politely as she shrugged.

"How 'bout Anna?" she stated as Wylde huffed.

"Why 'Anna'?" Her lips turned into a hopelessly sad smile as she shook her head, strands of hair flying in the air.

"Short for Anonymous…" She stated as the drivers nodded slowly and surely.

"Can I ask another question…," They all looked curiously at her, "why does it look like you guys are spilt down the middle?"

"There are two different teams here Anna. The Teku," Kadeem pointed to his left side as Vert gave a slight wave, "and the Metal Maniacs." Monkey waved enthusiastically. Anna nodded slowly while looking at Lani hopelessly in a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"Anna doesn't exactly understand the full details of the Realms just yet, so she'll stay with me while she gets caught up." Lani almost laughed at the poor girl's look- she didn't have the heart to get her caught in the middle of their war.

"What do you not get?" Karma asked as Anna waved her hands in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh I get the whole super powered beings called Accelerons created a super charged wheel that can power all of USA, and that the wheel was sought after in this 'World Race', only to later fall victim to the Drones- robots that can drive, and as of right now you're racing to get the thing back before humans are ruled by scrap metal. As to what happened in the World Race, what is going on now, and whatever I have to do with it, not a clue." She counted off on her fingers everything that Doctor Tezla had told her in the hospital room. Some of the drivers looked shocked that she already knew so much, others such as Kurt were a little anxious. He wasn't going to tell her anytime soon what he used to be- then she would be all over this like a dog chasing a cat; only the cat is fighting back.

"Doctor Tezla would like to know what we should call the driver while she is here with us." Gig entered the room as Anna whipped her hair around, almost hitting Gig in his metallic face. She looked Gig directly into his sensory eyes, blinked a few times then pointed at him.

"Drone?" She asked as Kurt chocked back a laugh, along with almost every driver there. Wylde just started laughing and clutching his sides at her idiotic question, watching her cheeks turn from pale peach to burning pink. Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep his smirk from cracking through his sharp poker face. In fact almost everyone tried to stiff a chuckle or two as Gig shook his head sadly at Anna.

"**WHAT?!** It's a perfectly valid question…oh wait, Drones are green and black," She gazed back at Gig's metallic blue and orange body, "your blue and orange. Sorry about that. Call me Anna…"

"I am Gig, Doctor Tezla's robotic assistance around the Acceledome. I will inform Doctor Tezla that we shall call our…guest…Anna until she can regain her memories." Gig zoomed out of the room with echoing whine; Anna's face still the palest pink after her embarrassing moment. Wylde was still on the floor, laughing as if the world was going to end tomorrow…it wasn't that funny. Anna stalked over to him, leaning over his now still muscular physique, breathing harshly and deep.

"I'm glad I can be so amusing to you Wylde, just don't get comfortable with it." Anna sarcastically implied as Wylde just smirked behind his shades as he crossed his arms underneath his head, propping his head off the cool carpet floor.

"I don't, I can get comfortable with this…" he sang as Anna blinked down at him. She realized that she was leaning quite far over him, giving him the perfect view of her curves, snug against the closes she had discovered among the duffel bag. Her eyes narrowed as her lips tightened, wrung her hands into tightened fists and the muscles within her arms tightened against her pale skin complexion. Kurt, flushed, groaned at his brother's blunt state of mind, and he wasn't the only one. Vert, Taro, and Kadeem watched in curious horror, like watching a train wreck you just could not take your eyes from. Monkey knew what was to come as he shielded himself with the back support of the chair, peering in between the arm rests.

"Oh why you…" Anna threatened, but her sentenced was never finished as her words were drowned within a blaring alarm. She quickly un-clenched her hands as she watched all of the drivers turn to the wide view of the glazed window. The holographic rings began to swivel around each other, the alarm continuing to blare louder amongst the scrambles to the door. Anna watched in curiosity as everyone pushed chairs and ran out the metal door with shoves and haste movement.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked bewildered, as Wylde jumped to his feet and cracked his knuckles.

"Time for a race, later!" Wylde winked at her as Anna shook her head in disgust, until she saw Kurt glance toward her by the door. She stood rigid under his cold gaze; she could feel herself shiver under the hostile stare. He slowly walked out the door and down the steps, and she released the breath she never knew she held. Anna gazed out the window, watching drivers run to their cars, checking to make sure everything was perfect before they faced the Drones again.

"Hey, maybe we should wait so no one else comes out?" Monkey cried out, earning a few choruses of laughter, especially from Kadeem. Anna felt her own smile twitch up at the joke to her dispense, but it felt good to feel something besides being empty.

"Anna come on, we're going to monitor the drivers from the Control Room." Lani called out as she attached one of those wireless phones to her ear and run out the door. Anna was about to follow pursuit when she saw it, it was just sitting there down in the garage. Anna made sure Lani was gone before she ran down the steps by two, feet barely touching the step before it was on another. She slowed her quick run into a slowed walk, approaching it slowly.

"A Mustang Shelby Cobra…" She breathed, finding herself completely in awe…and it was only a car.

Anna fingered the silver sheen of the car, illuminated like a diamond under the lights of the dome. Two dark blue horizontal stripes ran along the hood and engine of the car, windows tainted black. She felt her hand run over the symbol of the car, a snake coiled around, it baring its fangs. She gripped the handle and jerked, finding that it opened easily as to being locked. She slid into the driver's seat, and found it to be a perfect fit to her body size. Everything was chrome and blue- the radio, the gear shift, the buttons she had no idea what they did. Even the steering wheel was silver and blue, the center of the wheel a cobra hiding itself behind its tail, only the slanted eyes apparent. She tried to press the gas peddle, but nothing happened…except for the fact that Anna realized she was dumb enough to forget that she needed a key.

And then…it all stopped. She forgot where she was, the sounds around her, all she could hear was her own hammering pulse.

"_Aw come on, show me one more time…what if I loose my keys in my car again, you could be saving me!" A tiny feminine voice piped up as Anna sighed heavily. _

"_Fine, but only one more time…" She warned as she climbed inside the car, her slender legs tossed over the driver's seat. Anna was face down beneath the steering wheel, her mess of hair thrown across the pedals of the car, fingers grasping at a collection of wires. With a series of sparks and frustrated sighs, the car had roared to life as Anna flipped back gracefully into an up right position. She sighed happily and patted the car gently. _

"_See; nothing to it…just don't make it a habit to loose your keys." She commented as she patted the figure on the shoulder who only laughed weakly. _

And then it all came rushing back- the blaring alarm, the voices of drivers taking off, and the car Anna was in roaring to life…huh?

Anna flipped back into an upright position, hearing the engine purr and vibrates the car as Anna blinked. There was no key, but the car was roaring with each push of the gas.

"Did I just hot wire this car…?!" She thought surprised and bewildered, grasping the steering wheel. Suddenly, it WAS like riding a bicycle- the different gears of the car, the sudden whiplash feeling of dodging cars, hitting a car.

Anna shifted the car into drive…

"Lani we have video confirmation…" Gig stated as Lani checked all of the monitors.

"Good then we should have radio as well," She pressed the mic to her ear, "can everyone hear me?" Shouts of yes followed her question and she sighed with relief. Doctor Tezla stood in the background, wearing the same smirk and expression for the past five minutes now. Lani counted all of the monitors and sighed again, all the drivers were accounted for.

"Good, all eight drivers are on in the realm." She happily stated as the radio went dead silent.

"Lani, maybe you should go back to school and learn math again." Vert laughed as Lani blinked perplexed.

"Why Vert?"

"Because, there are only seven of us Lani."

"No, I count eight monitors…"

"Three members from Teku, three from Metal Maniac, and Kadeem-seven." Taro stated calmly as Lani counted the monitors again.

"I don't understand I count eight active video signals and radio waves, say Anna could you- Anna?" Lani stared around the room and found no trace of the girl in sight.

"Lani, you alright?" Vert asked worried as Lani didn't respond.

"Yeah I just can't find…"

CLICK!

"_**ANNA!!"**_

He he he, what an interesting development.

**Remember what happened to Anna in the car, it is important. **

The next chapter will be PART 1 of the lighting realm, I plan to make it somewhere between two or three parts, this goes for many of the other realms as well.

I hope I can make heads spin with this little chapter, so let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!! CT V2


	5. Chapter 4 Lighting Realm pt 1

Chapter 4

Hey Guys! How's everyone doing? I totally had to re-watch the first movie again to remember EVERYTHING that happens in the lightning realm! Let's hope I got everything…Plus I had some spare time this weekend and wrote an entire chapter!

Shout Outs:

Notforgotten: Don't worry about calling missing persons- I think they're tired of getting calls to look for me XD. Glad you're feeling somewhat better, allergies suck. Especially ones you have no idea where they come from, trust me, I'm expert on those. Nice to know I'm getting the hang of putting suspense in my stories. LIVE! You want to know how it ends right?! Although a bit of caution- it does get worse. Enjoy!

Ashleycook234: You ARE Ashley Takamoto right? Just checking. I must say I was quite impressed with myself for remembering Taro's eye color from memory, I did the happy dance! Ah, I understood what you were trying to say in the first part, what about the second? You WANT Kurt to fall for her or not? Let me know!

Sabrielle-X: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!! I always pictured Wylde being the flirtatious type compared to his brother, especially if his brother doesn't like the girl! YES, down with homework, it's a disease on time; I can just hear her coughing. Glad you like Anna! She just kept knocking on my head until this story was written.

Jimmy Candlestick: I'd lead Markie into a false sense of security, maybe flirt a little back then BAM! He'd be sorry he didn't call Kurt… It wasn't technically from her POV but more of an introduction of them all for everyone…does that makes sense? Any way, I'll try to remember that for the future. And the only reason you're making me paranoid is because I don't want anyone to figure out who I'm pairing her with. YOU MUST KEEP GUESSING! There won't be a lot of fluff in the beginning, but it will start to pick up near the middle or end!

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!

**P.S I'm getting used to writing the Realms, so let me if they need more work or not for the future ones!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, it pains me to say

Chapter 4

Lighting Realm Part 1

"Opps…**busted**!" Anna cried out as the cars began to steadily land on the slick orange track, suspended in the air. The clouds were a dark and smoky grey, only illuminated by the concealed lighting within. Mountainous pillars cast shadows among the cars as they sped along the never ending road in a different dimension. The fog outside was thick, as if something was about to spring out at you at any moment.

Anna shifted the gear on her car as she quickly caught up in between Vert and Monkey. Anna could not describe it, but being on the track came as simple as breathing, as telling which way was up and which way was down. The dull illumination on the track cast flashes of light on her car. The bright streaks of silver pulsated with the going lights, the cobra in a poise to attack. She could see in the corners of her dark irises, Vert and Kurt blinked in utter surprise and remained in a stunned silence. Monkey was whooping with joy, regretting not placing a bet on the talented amnesiac sooner.

"Anna, you could get hurt!" Lani scolded as Anna shook her head sadly, strands of loose hair flying into her eyes.

"Oh Lani, I'll be fine really, how much trouble can this be?" Anna laughed as she watched her car pass over Kurt's like the lights below, following along side Wylde.

"But you're still recovering from your accident! What if you pass out in the middle of the race?!" Lani tried to reason but Anna glowered at the radio.

"I won't." She barked as Lani growled at her sudden burst of stubbornness. Perhaps the Wyldes had rubbed off on her, but the others didn't know about the time…

"But what if you do?" Anna sighed heavily- what was Lani so worried about? She was doing just fine before she got in the car. Besides, wasn't Anna going to test to see if she could remember her skills? Why not test them in a real environment against other racers?

"If I do Lani then it's my problem. Besides, you're the one who gave me the car." Anna replied back as Lani blinked.

"I never…" She could feel the anger pulsating through her veins now as she swiveled the chair around slowly, but in a deadly fashion. Tezla only looked at his assistant with calm eyes, although they were hidden behind his tinted shades.

"Is something wrong Lani?" He asked innocently, almost excessively innocent.

"You…" She pointed an accusing finger in his direction as she stalked towards him, a predator ready to pounce its prey.

"Me?"

"You left out the car she was going to use to test drive, you taunted her, **you** gave her that car!" Lani accused as Tezla stared at her over the rim of his purple shades.

"I don't know what you mean Lani, I just left the car out, and it was her decision to climb into the car." Tezla turned back to the monitors. Although what he hadn't counted on was her hot wiring the car, he figured she would plead for the keys. Perhaps her memories were beginning to resurface faster than he thought they would…

"Lani? Lani you there? Oh well…" Anna shrugged as she concentrated on her driving amongst the thick fog and…more experienced…drivers. Although Anna would hate to admit, she was still recovering from a splitting headache and she was facing some serious competition. Taro and Kurt drove like professionals, the way they handled their cars so well, so…perfectly. They're driving seemed flawless, although the same couldn't be said about their personalities. Vert and Wylde were the exact opposite- their driving seemed to present some major flaws, but they seemed genuine enough.

Well…and least Vert did.

Karma seemed like she could take care of herself, which Anna admired about the only female driver (at least the one who could remember their skills). And as far as Monkey was concerned…why is he even driving in the first place? She could practically see his car shake along with his nerves. His eyes were almost shut closed, barely peering at his surroundings, which was dangerous in this fog. Anna kept a steady hand, as Kurt passed by her again without even so much as a blink, of course only to welcome a 'gentle' shove by Wylde.

"Anyone know what's keeping us up?" Vert pondered, glancing around as he could only imagine what waited below the other drivers.

"Ask the Accelerons…" Taro replied as he passed by Vert with an air of grace, Vert frowned before speeding after him.

"I wonder why the Accelerons made these tracks." Anna thought silently as the drivers watched as the track began to curve. The fog began to dissipate as the drivers could see clearly ahead, and jaws began to drop. A large globe of lighting crackled with life, centered around the spiraling track. The globe was protected by towering columns of light as the racers began to circle it like moths around a flame.

"Man this is even cooler than Highway 35!" Vert cheered as the others glanced around in awe. Anna eased into the curves of the track smoothly, feeling herself sink lower as the cars completed a circle around the spiral. She could hear Wylde behind her cackle with excitement; she rolled her eyes but felt the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. He had every right to be excited and so did she- when was the last time she felt so safe, so secure, in one of the most dangerous situations ironically?

"What was it like Vert? Highway 35?" Anna asked as Vert grinned- maybe somebody could really be impressed by his victory now. He cleared his throat mockingly, causing a few members to roll their eyes.

"It wasn't as cool as these realms, but it was awesome! There were only four dimensions in Highway 35- desert, jungle, ice, and volcano. I wish you could have seen it Anna, it was amazing. Not to mention the cars were pretty sweet as well." Unknowingly to Vert, Anna had no idea what her car could do, nor any idea about the Nitrox hidden under her cars in a secure place.

"Doctor Tezla told me you guys were racing for the Wheel of Power- so some of you here were also there."

"Yeah, I, Taro, Kadeem, and Kurt were some of the original drivers…"

"**HEY!"**

"And Markie too…"

…

"Who's Markie?" Anna asked with a confused expression of surprise, as she heard someone growl over the radio low and dangerous.

"That would be Wylde." Vert stated as the growl got louder, more violent. The radio went dead silent and for a moment people thought she was so stunned she just couldn't speak. Then…

Anna couldn't help but let out a laugh- it was high pitched but soft. She tried to muffle the sound when Wylde, or should I say, Markie's voice grew in volume. But her body still racked with giggles as tried to steady herself.

"I won the Wheel of Power originally." Vert gushed with pride as Kurt and Taro rolled their eyes.

"Wow, I'm impressed Vert." She complimented. Perhaps there was more to Vert then meets the eye or perhaps he was just a lucky guy.

"Did Vert also mention he never won a race before the Wheel?" Kurt stated, but left out so much detail. The less she knew about him before this race, the better. There was something about her that seemed dangerous to him, she was…complex. And it wasn't just the amnesia either; there was just this buzz in his head that wouldn't go away.

"So it was just beginner's luck," Vert huffed, "but that's something we have in common Vert." Anna shifted gears and barreled past Kurt, landing her a position behind Kadeem. Kurt growled but found that she was so snug between him and Kadeem; he couldn't push around her without causing damage to one of them.

"Beginner's luck as you said." He growled as Anna shrugged, feeling this buzz race through her veins. The drivers finally escaped the spiral like dome and onto a straight away track, giving them a wide berth. Kurt tried swerve past her again, only to be cut off from behind by his obnoxious brother. Kadeem glanced back at the two brothers now arguing with each other, only to have his gaze peer at something ahead. The track changed again, only this time it wasn't side ways- it was vertical. The track dipped into a curve positioned high above their heads, only to swoop down into a ninety degree angle that stretched beneath their feet.

"Check out this vertical!" Vert cheered as the track began to bend into the loop.

"Are you kidding me? What were these Accelerons thinking?" Anna breathed, her adrenalin rush kicking into a sense of overdrive. The Mustang began to swoop into the curve of the track, as the car was barreling straight down like a roller coaster. She felt her body press tightly into the soft leather seat, feet glued to the gas pedal. All she could see was Kadeem's car ahead of her own, but she could only imagine what he saw. The curve coming out of their vertical ride, the bottomless cavern below the tracks…Anna felt herself loose her grip on the wheel slightly, but once she realized she quickly tightened her grip until her knuckles were white.

"Keep accelerating the hydraulics of the car will keep you on the track." Karma's smooth cool voice reached her ears, as Anna breathed calmly.

"I wish someone would tell us how much we're getting paid, because what ever it is it better be doubled!!" Monkey screamed as Anna watched from her rear view mirror his car flip down the track- perhaps he let go of the gas?

"We're getting paid?" Anna asked astonished.

"No." Gig stated as Monkey screamed in pain, causing Anna to turn her volume down to the minimum level.

"Guy has some lungs…" She murmured as her Mustang came out of its steep drop from the sky onto something more…horizontal at least.

"Well, it can't any more crazy…right?" She pondered as she heard a flash crack surround her. Out of sheer reflex she veered her car in the opposite direction of the sound, just barely missing a strike of lightning. Every car had to dodge the on coming attacks of lightning, produced from the gleaming metallic rods that enclosed the track. Lightning jumped from one rod to the next, until it was suddenly in the mood to strike the ground in random places. It became a game of dodge ball, only with cracks of light.

"At least you're keeping your head…" Taro muttered over the radio, Anna glanced around and found him barreling past her. Shifting gears, she slammed the gas and swiftly moved beside him, equal. Kurt became the first victim of a lighting attack, his car was enclosed in a cocoon of lightning, and glass shards broke all over. His car gave a spurt of life before dying; Kurt pounded the dash board in frustration. Anna evaded the lightning well enough, predicting where it would strike next and moving rapidly away. Suddenly she felt very cold, not in temperature, but more like state of mind. She felt something watching her…

The green hovering robot followed every movement of the drivers, as they slid past the tracks curves and narrow ways. Black and neon green cars flew down the fog ridden track, the line headed by a taller, bigger leader.

"There are human drivers, destroy them," The voice over the radio commanded and growl replied, "Except the silver one, the girl, keep her alive."

"Understood." The leader slammed on the breaks as the followers flew past him; the leader sharply turned around and flew back. The midnight black leader placed a tiny microchip into an empty slot within his dashboard, the car illuminated by grey-white light. He reached over his side and clutched a lever, pulling it back to his side. Atop his car, a wide black barrack moved down in front of his bumper acting as a ramp. His eyes, hollow neon green, were suddenly blended within a neon green visor.

Kadeem was smoothly holding his place in the lead, followed by Wylde who was trying to pass him. Among the thick clouds of smoke, Kadeem made out this dark grey figure…and it was moving towards them. It had the outline of a rather large car, bigger than what they were driving, but something was wrong with the front.

"Go Wylde!" Wylde shouted as he moved comfortably into first place. Kadeem rolled his eyes and tried to spot the figure again. That's when he saw it…a large shield placed in front of the now noticeable green and black paint job of the car.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted and quickly dodged to the side. Wylde had not been quick enough, and was thrown into the air, flipping over itself as it bounced along the track end over end. Wylde finally came to a stop, snug in between one of the lightning rods unable to restart his car. He watched as Karma rode past unscathed and he fumed in silent. Taro, able to sense the on coming danger, prepared for its arrival and waited to pounce in the fog. He wasn't expecting the large shield in front of the Drone and moved at the very last second. The Drone grazed his back end as Taro went circling into a near by rod, landing with a forceful stop. He growled as he shook his head clear of the brute action.

"Finally! About time I got face to face with one of these Drones!" Anna snarled as she pressed as hard as she could on the gas pedal, leaving Monkey in her exhaust. She had waited to confront what the others accused her to be, and wanted to look the Drones straight in the eye and be able to say she was not one of them. Anna reached to her side, grasping for something and tried to pull behind her. Stunned, she looked down and found that nothing was there. What had she been grasping for in the first place, there was nothing originally there? The Drone, sensing the driver he was not to harm, placed his shield down and removed his microchip. He saw her fly toward him as he drove on the opposite end of the track, ready to confront her.

It all seemed to slow down.

Anna got a look at the driver, and went face to face with the cold robotic stare of the driver. He was a pure midnight black from head down, only the traces of green were the symbols and 'veins' etched on his armor. His green eyes were slanted into a menacing look, the visor whipped within the blink of the eye. Anna felt it all again, just like before…in the car…it all stopped…except the rhythm of her pulse…

_Drivers raced on a narrow orange track, various holes within the ground. The track was also suspended in mid air, hanging above a jungle green void and tracks layered upon other tracks. There wasn't a single track, but multiple tracks going in different directions, all the circled around a center point. In the center was a bright white circle, with a teal colored 'S' with sharp corners. The tracks curved around to make a large sphere around the center, from a person looking on the outside; it would look something like an electron cloud. The cars raced around, desperate to find the one that would lead them to the white center. Some tracks ended in nothing, others curved sharply to join with other tracks, causing a few close collisions. Black and neon raced against various multi colored cars, all trying to knock each other off. _

"_Ai, are we ever going to find the exit, my neck is killing me from looking all over the place." A thick voice filled the air, accented by a heavy Spanish drawl. _

"_Come on there has to be only one track that leads to the end, you only have twenty minutes left." What sounded like Lani said as the driver sighed dramatically, peering once more at the center point. Looking forward again he slammed on the breaks as narrowly missed colliding into a large grey brick wall, a slit was centered in the wall barely three inches wide. _

"_Que se estrecha…" _

"_Sorry what was that?" _

"_I said 'that was close', I almost turned into a pancake. Better head back and try to find a different route…again…" The bright yellow and jungle green car spun into reverse as he traveled down the wide road he came. "I was lucky, if I ran into that wall and scratched this new paint job, she surely would have killed me!" He laughed heartily, only his mood turned somber fast. He watched as a Drone car headed his way on the opposite lane. "Let's see old pile of rust turn into a junkyard." He slyly thought as he parked his car and watched the Drone meet its on coming doom. _

_He peered inside and gasped loudly, jaw almost hitting the dashboard. Inside was a pale porcelain girl, skin that could rival a ghost. Her hair was a sleek shiny blonde and her eyes were a cold, ice blue that would have made Karma envious. She peered at the driver and gave him a cold stare, turning so stiffly she appeared as a statue. Her neck and torso were hidden by a black and neon green race suit. She reached over and touched her dash board. Her neon green and black race car, the style of a standard Drone Leader car, began to glow a bright style of green, before transforming into a sheet of paper. _

"_What's wrong…can you hear me?" Lani called over the radio, but the driver only watched as the Drone car fit perfectly in between the crack of the brink wall and pass onto the track behind it._

Anna breathed sharply as she looked around; the Drone car was long gone. She breathed heavily as the same sentence was repeated.

"Anna, Anna what's wrong…can you hear me?"

Anna looked back the same way the Drone car past and felt the air leave her chest again.

"_**Who was…wait…was that…me?" **_

That's the end of the first part; there is still another part to come. Wow, this was actually long to write! So, more developments and a twisted end in Thanks for the Memories…yeah right, with ones like this, I'd rather not have them! I can't wait to write about THIS! But there is still more to come, this isn't the ONLY twist I have in store. So keep a score card ready, and remember EVERY. LITTLE. DETAIL!

REVIEW PLEASE!! CTV2


	6. Chapter 5 Lightning Realm pt 2

Chapter 5

Whoot! What's up guys! Second part of the Lightning Realm coming your way, and boy was the first part a wild ride! About mid way through the chapter I realized how long it was so there will most likely be a third part that's an after math. And sorry if it seems so serious (says with straight face), it just turned out that way; I'll try to add a bit more humor or something in a few chapters. I'll also try to get the next chapter of CA up and I've been working on a one shot so hopefully that will be up soon.

Shout outs:

Ashleycook234: Cool, I like either name! Thanks for clearing that up for me too, it's nice to know how you guys want things to sway. Aw, you're making me blush! I don't think I'm that talented, but it's nice to know you like this story so much! As far as Wild Angels goes, I'm still trying to work out some of the major flaws in it, but every time I try, my mind gravitates toward this story. Someday (meaning when I have more time over the summer) I'll sit down and try to work it out. But so far…I'm not ready to let go of this story yet. Thanks for the compliments!!

Jimmy Candlestick: I'M NOT TELLING! You'll have to find out (cackle).

Notforgotten: I type as fast as I can, not to mention I just got my other story up as well so I'm split- half goes to this, half goes to that. I can't clone myself…ooooo… (Walks off)

Disclaimer: Ah it hurts, do I have to?...I have to…damn, alright…I don't own Acceleracers…happy now? Although I should point out I own Anna…

Chapter 5

Lightning Realm Part 2

Anna grabbed a chunk of her frail hair and tugged the strands in front of her face. Yes she was right- the color was a dark coffee pigment, not a strand of silk blonde anywhere. She stole a quick glance at the rear view mirror and, again, her eyes were a bottomless hazel brown not frozen blue. Nothing about her appearance screamed the same as the woman in her memory, or perhaps a dream. She sighed- she wasn't going to ponder over it. If the person didn't look like her than surely it was not her in the first place. She didn't need to be caused for concern, and neither did the other racers for that matter, they didn't need another reason to doubt her.

_Then why the memory?_

Perhaps she was in the car with the man? Or maybe she was the same girl that the man had mentioned? Just because she had the memory, didn't necessarily mean it belonged to her. But Anna could not stop her breath from coming out ragged and uneven. There was something about the driver's eyes that screamed familiarity. Not to mention how many human drivers did the Drones permit? It wasn't a coincidence, but nothing made sense about the memory. It was like watching a movie, only you never saw the scenes in order, but more like a puzzle that you had to solve for yourself a piece at a time.

And where had she heard that man's voice before? It sounded like…like…like…

"ANNA!"

"Whoa, wait, what? What happened?" Anna blinked in confusion, staring at the space around her shocked from her daze. The cracks of lightning still thundered, the engine still purred loudly, and there wasn't a driver in sigh

"I said 'are you alright'? I haven't heard a word from you for the past two minutes now, I was getting worried." Lani said, shaky and alarmed. Anna blew a stream of air- this would remain her secret for now, until she was able to collect all the pieces properly, watch the movie correctly.

"I'm fine Lani; just a little shook up is all. I saw the Drone and something told me that that was the leader." Anna remained perfectly calm, she felt like she was returning to a form of normal.

"Oh, I guess that's understandable. Are you sure you're alright?" Lani pondered concerned.

"I'll be fine Lani, really, how far behind am I?" Anna asked, cars already masked by the thickness of the fog.

"Not very far- Monkey was the last one and he past you by about five minutes ago." Lani confirmed, watching the monitors in close watch, waiting for any sign of the Drones to strike back.

"So, in other words, no time at all?" Anna smirked at her rhetorical question, shifting her car and pressed a lead foot to the pedal. Anna was barreling down the track by passing Monkey and Kurt like a breeze. Wylde had managed to release himself from the hold of the evil metallic lightning rod and raced to pull ahead of his vile older brother.

"Whoa, hey Anna, you almost ran us over!" Monkey screamed as Anna snorted (mainly because of Kurt).

"My bad…" She stated feeling more like…well…'herself'. She did not want the satisfaction of people finding out she was dazed, who knows what would happen if they thought she was danger to herself. Besides, no one saw what had happened to her, she didn't need an act to keep up…

Monkey coughed as Kurt quickly passed him like a flash, desperate to chase after Anna and keep her from beating him. Kurt would never live it down if she beat him, so he chased like a dog after a cat. Monkey then found himself alone and a distance away from the other drivers beside Wylde. Then he heard the purring of another engine and went to yell to Wylde to watch for any Drones. Monkey looked in his rear view mirror and shrieked as the clashing neon green and black stared straight back into his frightened eyes. The Drone, almost as if he smelled the fear and panic coming from the breathing life form, activated a few of the controls on his console. Brilliant lime green energy pulsated in front of his car before releasing the energy at the driver.

"Oh boy…" Monkey gasped as the energy hit his car like a bullet, he held his eyes shut and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Metal ricocheted around him, clattering across the track and down to the void below. The only piece that remained in tact…was the steering wheel attached to his hands like glue. Skidding to a stop, the Drone passed Monkey who was still secured nicely in his seat, seat belt and all.

"Wish Pork Chop was here…" Monkey cursed, never seeing the on coming lights behind him. With a jerk Monkey felt like he was flying along the track attached to a car, barely a close shave from the ground. He peered up to meet the confused and bewildered face of Wylde, his dark eyes fogged by his equally dark glasses.

"Climb in!"

"Slow down!"

"I have to scrape you off Monkey; you're causing too much drag!"

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME BEHIND!"

Monkey dragged himself inside Wylde's Spine Buster and settled comfortably behind Wylde.

Okay, so maybe 'comfortable' wasn't the ideal word.

I mean, his entire back end was nothing but frame metal, and the nuts kept digging into his back. The car smelled and there was barely any room to stretch out his legs, but he was a monkey and could fit into almost any position. If he had his way, he would have rather ridden in Anna's sweet new ride, it looked clean and comfortable. But riding with Wylde was better than being left behind in this unsavory place.

"Geez Monkey, couldn't last one race on your own." Wylde implied as Monkey grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Anna owes me! If it weren't for my heroic rescue, she would have been the one turned into Drone scrap!" Wylde peered at Monkey over the rim of his dark glasses curiously. He watched as Anna kept a comfortable place in front of the Metal Maniacs chained together, smoothly gliding along the slick track moist from the fog. Kurt was still on her tail, never an inch out of her shadow which ticked him off greatly.

"What are you talking about?" Wylde curiously asked, oblivious to the fact that Anna was, at one point, behind him.

"Well, you see…"

"_Where I don't see any...," A drone traveled right past Monkey speedily, "Drones…" Monkey cowered beneath his steering wheel as he safely traveled past the Drone. Surveying his surroundings, he breathed with relief as the Drone was long gone. That's when he saw Anna, driving as if she were a turtle crossing the road at the Indy 500. Monkey felt as though Anna was alright, nothing as what Kurt was implying (mainly because Lani liked Anna). With a suave smile and puffed chest he approached the side of her car at the same speed. His rusted red and brown truck screamed for not only a washing, but a new coat of paint as well. His hulking tires rolled into a slow rotation as his window rolled down with a buzz. _

"_Hey Anna, you know I was the one to save you right?" Monkey gloated, hoping for a good word from Anna would get him somewhere with Lani. _

"_Yup, I—"Monkey stared over at the driver's side and blinked in surprise and confusion. Anna was driving alright; the car was still in a constant motion as his was. The tires squeaked against the cold pavement as the speed steadily decreased. What amazed Monkey were her eyes…they definitely said that she wasn't all there. They were a glassy hazel, hidden behind half closed eye lids. Her head was almost craning against the car horn (that would have woken her up right?)_

"_Hey…Hey Anna, you alright?" Monkey called out to her but he got no reply. Shrugging his shoulders, Monkey pulled out in front of her and moved along. She would snap out of her daze soon, although most likely she would come in last. He chuckled, imagining her winning the race after her accident now THAT would be something to bet on! Kurt had managed to restart his car and with a fierce determination had begun to reclaim his title as the leader of the race. Suddenly, a silver blur shot past Monkey as quick as the lightning. Something gently scrapped the side of his truck, most likely causing the paint to chip. That's when he saw her, alert and awake from her dreamless daze. _

"_Whoa, hey Anna, you almost ran us over!"_

"I swear Anna totally zoned out back there after running into to that Drone car. It was like she was hypnotized or something. Her eyes were all blank and she almost stopped completely." Monkey mimicked her eyes as he stared ahead blankly, despite the fact that he drooled a little in the process. Wylde made no sound, no reply to the story that Monkey had relayed. Watching now, Anna was acting…normal…so what would explain her sudden behavior? He'd have to keep an eye on her…

Kadeem had secured himself a protective spot within the Drone racing lines, landing in the perfect position after the jump. He was snug between blankets of Drone soldiers, and after a failed attempt at hitting him lead to the destruction of their own, the Drones backed off him. Kadeem felt alone with no sign of Vert or the others in sight, perhaps this was too much for them. But they had to stop the Drones, at all costs necessary. _If the Drones won_…Kadeem shuddered at the thought of the Drones winning. No, he was going to stop the Drones and return home to help his people. He hadn't said it before, but he thought he saw someone that reminded him of Anna, he just couldn't remember where. _So many had already…_

Kadeem's thoughts were interrupted by the Drone behind him powering his energy blast to fire at Kadeem. The blast was careened off its course when the Drone was thrown off the track. Kadeem blinked in shock as Taro had caught up to him and assisted him. His midnight black and flame red Mustang roared next to him, a serious Taro behind the wheel.

"Come on Taro, let's finish these Drones together!" Kadeem commented as Taro smirked through his poker face.

"I'm going to pass you instead…" He stated, shifted gears and barreled right past an angry Kadeem outraged that Taro would leave just like that. Vert, seeing the confrontation, felt a little bitter at Taro. Vert saw the flash of green and black behind him, looking into his rear view mirror. Sure enough, there was a Drone, and it was the leader surprisingly enough. The leader, wanting the pathetic human to get out of his way, shoved Vert as hard as he could off the track. Vert, shocked, felt as he went sliding into one of the near by lightening rods now acting as a pillow.

"No…way…you're not getting away after that!" Vert felt angry as he narrowed his eyes and trailed after the Drone leader. Vert shoved the Drone back, barely scratching the car in the first place. Vert, too stubborn to give up, tried one more time but the Drone sensed the attack coming and braked at the last second. Vert felt himself falling, landing with a jolt onto the track below them. Kadeem looked back and felt a sense of panic overcome him, but forced to remain calm-he was alone with the Drone leader.

"Tactic 106-19…" The leader commanded, and the Drone behind Kadeem nodded in reply. Pressing a few buttons on his console, the soldier's front bumper craned down to open up to a grappling hook. With accurate fire, the soldier was attached to the back of Kadeem's car. The Leader then pushed his own soldier off the track, taking Kadeem along with him. Kadeem yelled as he felt himself fall as well, activating his own gadget- a parachute produced from the back of his car. The cable snapped and the Drone fell, only to be zapped by about 1000 volts of electricity and blow up.

"Kadeem, hang on!" Vert called as he fumbled to find the right switch in his Deora 2, smiling when he did. His own grapple hook made a bee line for Kadeem and Vert cheered, quickly growing solemn as the hook missed the parachute by about an inch. The Drone Leader sat atop his high throne, an energy ball pulsating for its target. The Drone was about to fire when his car was pushed to the side by another, silver and blue.

"I don't think so buddy," Anna commented as the Drone growled, "come on scrap boy, and try me." She taunted with a waved hand as the neon green visor slapped his face. The Drone, remembering his orders, ignored her and focused on Kadeem once again. The ball, already charged, fired directly at Kadeem and charred his parachute.

"Kadeem, hold on!" Lani called as she saw from his camera that Kadeem was heading straight down into a nose dive.

"Lani-she-try-look-vid-"Was the last sound produced from Kadeem's car before the screen turned into grey fuzz. Lani gasped and shook her head, not hearing a signal from Kadeem anymore.

"Hey I was your target! Get back here you worthless piece of crap, you're going to regret that!" Anna screamed, fuming at the leader and charging right after him. The Drone evaded her as he completed the Drone line perfectly. Anna growled messing around with the controls beneath her radio- she had to have some tricks too right? Pressing the first one, her car jumped into the air and she screamed at the sudden action, light blue jets in the shape of crosses creating the jolt from the bottom of her car. She hovered in the air for a while before the jets stopped. Anna came down with a crash, the Drones lost out of sight at her roller coaster ride.

"Anna, are you alright? What happened?" Lani asked worried that maybe they had lost another driver. Anna felt her heart pound against her chest violently, the breath stuck in her throat never expecting the gimmick.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ADD TO THIS CAR?" She choked, palms stuck to the grips of her steering wheel.

'**Remind me to get the instruction manual from Tezla…'** She thought

Taro managed to keep a safe distance from the Drones and hit them from behind when he felt the time was right. He felt bad about leaving Kadeem, but this was a race and emotions only got in the way. Suddenly, Taro was surprised by the attack of lightning on his car. The energy sizzled through his system, pain numbing his leg and arm from where the lightning entered. Taro felt himself pass out with a groan, his car's functions going out of control before dying.

Karma had no better luck with Drones, after chasing one for nearly five minutes now. The Drone, wanting to shake the driver, launched a series of mines onto the field with antenna's receiving a signal from his car. Karma, the composed driver she was, avoided the mines with ease. Until the Drone decided it is best to eliminate the competition…literally. The mines went off; Karma sent flying into one of the lightning rods and landing in a crunch.

"Karma you alright?" Vert yelled as he and Kurt passed by unscathed.

"Yeah, go beat the Drones, I'll catch up soon." She responded groggy, watching Wylde and Monkey pass her by. Wylde and Monkey watched as Taro's car came in and out of view.

"Wylde stop! Taro's in trouble!" Monkey called, sticking his head out of the window and watching as Taro got smaller before his eyes.

"I have to win this race!"

Translation: He had to beat his brother.

Monkey, frantically searching the car, spotted a brake shift on Wylde's side and pulled violently. The car, torn between stopping and going, halted with a jerk.

"Don't ever-EVER- touch my car again." Wylde threatened as Monkey gulped.

"Taro's one of us too Wylde…"Monkey reasoned as Wylde growled, releasing his break and pulling around to help Taro. Leaving somebody behind was not something Wylde ever intended to do-other wise he might as well call himself his brother. Anna watched as Wylde pulled beside Taro before she caught up behind the remaining boys Kurt and Vert. Ahead of both separated teams was a dome created solely out of lightning, tracks spiraling inside as they crossed each other into intersections.

"I'm making a move after we get inside that thing. The Drones won't know what hit them." Vert growled, still upset over the ordeal with Kadeem.

"Just be careful Vert, don't get distracted by the lightning or the Drones." Kurt warned as the teams approached the dome. They spiraled upside down and inside out of the dome, crossing paths with the Drones numerous times barely a breath away. Suddenly, Vert saw a lightning bolt come down in front of his path and he slammed on the brakes. The cars trailing after him, mainly Drones went falling head first over Vert and bounced along the track. Kurt was the victim of hitting a Drone car that fell onto the track upside down, bouncing along and landing upside down. Anna, a safe distance away from entering, came out of the group unmarked along with the leader.

"Come on, come on, there has to be something to make me go faster," She muttered, watching as the Drone leader began to get out of reach. She noticed a lone button a safe distance away from the others on her console. Confused, she pressed it as the Nitrox booster charged her engine and shot her toward the Drone. The end of the track, the white gleaming portal with a purple lightning bolt, was met by two drivers equal in speed.

Both went flying at the same time, both of them at the same distance.

The two looked at each other, and Anna watched as the Drones mouth moved to form tangible words. She looked shocked, and, loosing her concentration, took her foot off of the gas, making the Drone have a fraction of a lead over her.

They both went through.

She should have felt happy, she won the race. When you win, you feel like jumping up and down, gloating, racing around the room. She should have felt great especially with all of the drama surrounding her these days.

_**She felt like she was going to be sick**_

Well…that was a little boring, I might start concentrating on Anna in most of the realms now, but I'll mention the other scenes as well. I felt like I was trying to put too much in and maybe left something out. So in that case, don't hesitate to give me the third degree burns, I feel like I deserve it. Hope you can figure out why Anna feels sick before the next chapter, or at least remember it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!

CTV2


	7. Chapter 6 The After Shock

Note to self: To not write a chapter when you are depressed

That's what my entire week was like when I wrote chapter 5 so I deeply apologize to you guys, you deserve so much better! I'm feeling better now and feel like my creative energy is back!

Shout Outs:

Ashleyc234: I'm glad my writing makes you happy! Hopefully this chapter will continue to make you happy.

Jimmy Candlestick: I'm glad you like my Monkey, I just write him how I see him. Of course, translations are the best! Like how you spelled awesome, it's cool. You'll have to read the chapter to find out why she is sick, I'm not saying (laugh). I'm trying not to be too mean to Kurt, I like Kurt. It's just a little fun to poke at him that's all, plus he REALLY does not like Anna- whether it is what she might be or the fact he can't figure her out. But I like Kurt, I think he's trying to make up for his mistakes, and I believe in people having second chances.

PS I don't mind hearing from you guys, whether it's good or bad news, I just like to hear from you. So don't be afraid to post a review! HOPE YOU ENJOY

Disclaimer: I don't own the series; otherwise I'd be off recruiting people for the sequel

Chapter 6

The After Math

Anna shakily opened the driver's side door and leaned between the opening junctions. She couldn't find her legs right now; they were completely numb to this point in time. And not wanting Lani to fret over her even more, she pretended that she was standing and observing. She watched the portal with keen interest, waiting for the drivers to appear from the pile up that Vert had caused. She liked the guy and all, but his head wasn't focused on his driving when he sent five cars reeling over each other. Thankfully, most of them were Drones and didn't matter anyway.

"Hope the Maniacs are alright, Taro didn't look so good." Anna recalled, watching as Wylde went to his help reluctantly. Suddenly, the portal pulsated a bright white, as two cars came flying out of the portal. On instinct, Anna ducked inside her car as Wylde flew over her head, landing with a screech on the cemented garage. Flexing her legs, Anna rushed over to the two Maniacs as Monkey scrambled to get out of Wylde's car.

"Taro, Taro wake up!" Monkey frantically called, Taro unresponsive in his unconscious state. "Taro, man, come one wake up, what happened, what-"

"Monkey, shut up." Anna bluntly stated as she peered inside at Taro after opening the car door. Leaning over, she gently placed her hand in front of his mouth. She was welcomed by a light stream of air, as she sighed with relief.

"He's alright," Monkey sighed heavily for his friend, "But I can't say the same thing about his arm. That looks like it's going to hurt." Anna pulled back Taro's sleeve, indicating the areas where the lightning had left its mark. Monkey flinched as Anna pulled down his sleeve.

"Will he be alright?" Wylde gruffly remarked leaning against his car and watching Anna closely.

"I'm no expert, but he'll be fine after Lani treats him." Anna stated happily, feeling a sense of happiness wash over her. Another bright white light indicated that another car came through, this time it was Karma carrying an injured Kurt in the passenger seat.

"How's your leg?" She asked coolly as he grunted.

"Fine, I'll be able to drive easily." He acted tough, but the pained expression in his eyes showed that he was more seriously hurt than he would let on. Anna counted heads, and realized that they were short on two members.

"Who's missing?" She stated counting the heads again as the driver's looked around anxiously.

"Vert went back for Kadeem, he's still inside." Karma explained

"The portal is about to close!" Gig alarmingly stated, as Lani watched the timer count down from the minute that was left.

"Vert you need to get out of there, the portal only stays open for an hour." Lani explained panicking, as Vert himself stared at his radio in shock.

"What why didn't anyone tell us?" The drivers inside looked up at the control room in wonder at the hidden information…except Anna.

"_You only have twenty minutes left…"_

"'You only have twenty minutes left.'" She mimicked, remembering the scene from her dream-like memory. She was right-that was Lani, so who was the driver…it seemed like…

"What was that Anna, I couldn't hear you?" Monkey curiously looked at her dazed expression to the control room. She looked down at him curiously and shook her head.

"It's nothing Monkey just…thinking…" She explained, Monkey continuing to stare. The alarm sounded, ending the portal's opening time as the timer flashed a warning. Half of Vert's Deora 2 came out unscathed, but the same could not be said of his back end.

"I believe that's called, cutting it close?" Gig's ill attempt at human humor made Lani groan in disgust and shake her head at the robot. All of the driver's sighed at the safe return of Vert unharmed. Monkey, however, continued to point at the roof of the Deora 2 and mumbled in panic tones.

"VERT WATCH IT!" Anna screamed as a Drone that came through with Vert broke through the glass and tried to strangle Vert. Choking and coughing, Vert kicked open the car's hatch and sent the Drone flying back giving Vert enough time to escape. The Drone scanned every one of the drivers, until it came to a stop on Anna and his eyes flashed green.

"You know…I don't like the way that thing is staring at me," Anna sarcastically commented as the Drone began to claw on the ground in her direction, "Right, I'm gone!" She sprinted off in the opposite direction as the Drone scratched at the ground. Kicking Kurt out of her car, Karma revved the engine and dashed after Anna.

"Anna move!" Karma commanded as she placed her car in the path of the Drone on a mission. Anna, with a determined look, jumped off the side of the Acceledome and back flipped over Karma's speeding Chicane. She landed a hair away from the bumper as the tires squealed when pushing the Drone against the wall.

"HD-02…" Was the last thing the Drone said before it went offline and collapsed on Karma's car.

"Thanks Karma…I owe you one…" Anna breathed as Karma turned off her car. Lani was speeding down with the ambulance car; the same one Anna had ridden in not two hours ago. Lani skid to a halt and opened up the hatch.

"Come on; let's get everyone to the infirmary." She made her way over to Taro when Vert protested.

"Wait, but what about Kadeem? He's still in there!" He pointed toward the silent rings as Gig made his was down.

"The portal's cannot be forced open, only it decides when and where to open. There is no possibility that the Lightning Realm will open again." Vert growled in defeated.

"You can't even find half your car blonde!" Wylde snorted as Vert growled in anger.

"Back off Markie!" He threatened as the groups came to a stand still.

"Markie has a point Vert, besides Kadeem is resourceful, I'm sure he found a way out." Anna tried to comfort the blonde and it was working just a little. Wylde growled menacingly at her for calling him by his name and Anna gulped. "You know…that wasn't so scary over the radio…" She said in an insecure voice, backing up just slightly.

"Are you kidding me, you want to go back in there after what the Drones did to all of us?!" Monkey yelled as a metallic clang resounded through out the dome.

"After what they did to me…," Tezla hollowly showed his mechanical bio-suit, "Everyone to the infirmary and then the conference room, there's something we need to discuss." Everyone silently did as they were told and went with Lani. Wylde and Monkey loaded into the back of the car, while Kurt sat in the passenger's seat. Other's followed in their own cars to the wide spaced infirmary. Decked out in clean white washed walls, and four hospital beds, the monitors and medicines were aligned along the opposite walls in orderly fashion. Wylde and Monkey took Taro out of the car and placed him steadily onto one of the beds, where Lani treated to him immediately.

"Anna can you help me?" She asked as Anna scurried over and did what Lani told her without being told twice. She placed his right arm and left leg into protective metal braces, while Lani hooked the heart monitor along his chest. Anna secured the arm brace on Taro gently, leaning over his chest to make sure nothing was out of line. When she leaned back, Anna noticed how hard Taro's muscles were, lean and sculpted accurately as his light breathing expanded those muscles ever slightly. Anna found her fingers tracing along his bicep, firm and rock solid…he must have been an athlete. Anna flushed darkly and quickly moved on while Lani made sure Taro was comfortable.

"Kurt, how's your leg?" Lani asked as Kurt sat on one of the beds, rotating his leg around and watching were it stung the most.

"I'm fine, don't worry about a brace." He mumbled, wincing as he hit a sore nerve and quickly let go.

"Yeah, well I'm putting you in one for a while anyway." Lani scolded the stubborn man as Kurt rolled his eyes. Anna rolled her own caramelized hazel eyes at the man's stubbornness before placing a brace on his leg.

"You know I have to congratulate your performance, not many amnesiacs can say they won a race after waking up. But then again, racing as a Drone…you had to be pretty good in the first place, and they win at any cost…" Anna glared up at him from her eye lids, boring flames into the driver. Her lips turned into a snarl that would have made Wylde proud. Was he saying that loosing Kadeem was her fault? Or was he implying something else? Kurt blinked in surprised when he heard a growl emit from her throat.

Before he hissed in pain greatly.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! My hand slipped, I hope that isn't too tight, oh I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Anna faked an innocent play as Kurt grumbled in pain, Anna releasing the locks on the brace. Her voice may have sounded innocent, but her eyes screamed wrath.

"Look- I don't know why the hell you hate me so much, or what I did to make it that way, but get over yourself." She threatened as she tightened the brace calmly. She looked him in the eyes, both glaring at the other, before she turned and walked away. Once everyone was checked for any injuries ('No Wylde, injury to your pride does not count.'), the others made the long journey to the conference room.

"Hey Anna," Anna turned around to face Vert, "thanks…for trying to save Kadeem." Anna smiled lightly and sadly at the boy.

"He was my friend too Vert, and I tried, but if I know Kadeem half as well as you do, he's alright." Vert gave the reply of a ghost like smile before they stepped inside. The conference room was colder than last time, causing Anna to shiver- everyone on the Teku had jackets, and the Maniacs just didn't care. Anna was welcomed by a warm substance, noticing the white and black racing jacket placed over her shoulders.

"Oh my God, thank you so much Vert." Anna muttered slipping inside the jacket after the blonde moved to sit beside her.

"I apologize about the conditions; the malfunction of the air condition is being fixed by Gig as we speak." Doctor Tezla explained as he stepped up to the panels of monitors behind him. "I wanted to ask about the strange powers that Lani picked up on the monitors."

"They got through the fog fairly well despite the fact that none of us could see clearly." Karma recalled as Tezla nodded his head listening.

"Otherwise, nothing else strange happened in the realm? Just the race itself?" Tezla asked as Monkey grew nervous when glancing at Anna.

"Actually," Wylde spoke up, "something happened to Anna about half way through the race. Monkey was telling me about it after his car turned into scrap." Anna's eyes grew wide and terror rushed through her veins.

"Congratulations by the way Anna and I believe these are yours." Tezla tossed her a small metallic object that Anna caught with ease. She huffed and held up the keys to the Mustang below, the handle in the shape of a cobra.

"You raced without the keys?! How did you do that?" Vert asked bewildered as Anna shrugged.

"Don't know, remembered how to hot wire a car." She said nonchalantly, as Kurt muttered something along the lines of 'criminal'. Anna pretended not to hear him as Tezla gazed on with curiosity.

"What exactly happened in the Lightning Realm?" Bring up the topic that Anna dreaded to repeat. She had hoped no one noticed her, and apparently her wishful thinking was not so wishful.

"Nothing really…I was a little shaken up by the Drone that's all," Tezla looked unsatisfied, "and I may have remembered something, I'm not sure."

"What did you remember?!" Tezla asked alarmed as Anna gazed with suspicion. Since when was Tezla so interested in what she remembered?

"Just…that I may have raced the Drones before…in a previous realm…"She calmly stated, watching her words carefully. It wasn't that she really lied to them, in fact everything she said was true. She just wasn't about to tell them of the blonde Drone just yet, not until she herself knew who the girl was. Besides, Tezla was acting awfully suspicious in wondering what Anna remembered. And Kurt and…there was too much pushing against her right now, like water on rocks. She had to stay strong and keep secret for now.

"That doesn't seem surprising, we saw you come out of a Drone car, you must have raced before." Karma stated as Anna nodded.

"Anything else about the memory that was distinct?" Tezla persisted, Anna shook her head slowly, slightly fearful of Tezla and decided to hold back the man or the track for now, "I also understand that you almost won- but you stopped- care to explain why?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I barely have a grasp on my car yet, so if that's what you mean?" Tezla activated one of the screens and an overview came of Anna and the Drone leader. They were both about an arms length away, equal in speed and distance from the portal. Then Anna's car slowed down a fraction of second and the Drone touched the portal first. Anna pounded her fist on the table, agitated that she was so close, but then THAT…

"Clearly something made you slow down…"Tezla pointed out by running the tape again.

"I just lost my footing that's all." Anna, feeling herself grows more sick and worried by the second, quickly stated.

"The radios also picked up a low frequency from your car during that time. Did the Drone say anything to you?" Anna shook her head solemnly.

"If you will excuse me, the car is still running and before something blows, I better correct those wires. Please continue without me." Anna stood, shedding the jacket, and giving Vert a mutter of thanks.

"You will notify me if you have anymore memories resurface?" Tezla asked as Anna stopped cold.

"Of course…" She hollowly replied as the door hissed shut behind her.

Anna leaned against the railing a good distance away from the conference room, away from any cameras Tezla had on.

"They can't know, not yet, not until I know why…" She panted as her hands shook against the railing. She wasn't about to tell them, not yet. Lani was going over what Kadeem was trying to say, the others continued to talk of modifying the cars, and Gig was taking to Drone away to examine.

Anna was scared, and the nauseous feeling she had experienced after the realm had come back. She had hoped her memories would save her from persecution, but so far, they were just more mysteries to solve.

Plus…what the Drone Leader had called Anna…did not reassure her anymore…

"_**General"**_

By the way, that means General as in leader…now you know why JC

Wow that felt good, I laughed during some of that.

I felt sorry for Kurt doing that, Anna is evil- why can't those two get along? And the little thing with Taro… (Whistles innocently) Plus isn't Vert a sweetheart?

The next will be introducing the last few members…oh great, more people for Anna to deal with, hopefully they'll be nice…

Also there were a few VERY important piece of evidence in the story that will come up later, so if you forget don't worry. BUT…

**I'll write a story of anyone's choosing if they can tell me the significance of what the Drone said, it has a specific meaning. AND I MEAN THE SMASHED DRONE, NOT THIS LAST STATEMENT!**

**Yeah it's that good, and if Anna's remembers maybe she'll figure out something else important**

But even if no one does get it, I'll still take any requests for a story no problem!

Hopefully Chrome Angels chapter 2 will be done soon and I'm writing two one shots as well, but THAT will take a while.

I hope you guys liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 7 We're Back

Wow, it's been a really long time since I've been on here…I AM SO SORRY!

I owe you guys and apology like 50 millions times over and even then it wouldn't be enough!!! Things have been REALLY busy while I've been away. You have no idea how much I've missed you all and working on this wonderful story. Unfortunately life got in the way of things, and although I've wanted to work on this, life takes the front seat.

And when life takes a front seat, stories go in the trunk…for like a year. And when that happens, ideas go down the drain into a dark abyss called the back of the head (and I lost all of my notes too, I banged my head a few times on my desk because I could not believe it).

I've had school crises, family matters, and just when I think summer is here, there are a bunch of things needed to be done. And when summer ends, college begins! Life is just plain rough on a girl…but I am returning, marks my words life!

I swear I have the most loyal fans in the world to be getting reviews even months after I am gone. When I read them even after all this time, I got tears in my eyes, really! You guys are the best!!! Your patience and love of the story really sparked my motivation again.

While I am busy with college and other things, I am going to try to keep the story going again, because I can't deny myself wanting to work on this any longer. Updates maybe slow, but the story will at least be moving. Thanks to all of you again and be patient with me a little longer while I get my writing legs back.

Thanks again…now, let's ride this crazy wave. ACCELERACERS WHOO HOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers…sadly

Thunk, thunk, tink, tink, tink, thunk…CRASH!

"Ouch, damn it!" Anna cursed as she stuck her now bleeding finger into her mouth, blood dripping in a small river. Although the action was far from sanitary, the finger having the traces of oil, it was the only action that came to mind. Anna was in the middle of fixing her ride, taking an internal beating from the last race. After turning off the engine, which had taken some time compared to 'starting' the car, she had kept true to her word and started fixing her car. Although on the outside it looked in pristine condition, the inside looked like something had exploded all over the place. Perhaps she had pushed the car too hard for its first race, but she won…well almost. The thought of loosing to the drones made her bite down on her finger, sending a metallic taste to fill the tip of her tongue. Wincing slightly from the pain, she turned her focus back onto her car. She picked the forgotten wrench off the ground and continued her work with a single hand.

Most of the drivers had all felt the same way as Anna had when she left, deciding to makes changes to their cars and to some that meant a new car entirely. The sounds of drills and wrenches vibrated off the walls as drivers worked diligently to prepare for the next race. Anna had found herself in a make shift garage area between the Metal Maniacs and Teku. Her car was in Metal Maniac territory, but most of the tools she had used belonged to the Teku (despite a few protests from Kurt). Drivers were working in complete silence, a mixture of concentrating on their cars and depression from losing the race.

Finding that the river had come to a stop, Anna found herself working with two hands again. Much to her displeasure, she couldn't remember the inside of a car as quickly as she wanted to. Everything had come so quickly to her before, and yet now her mind couldn't even conjure the image of a car's insides. The only images her memory would allow were those of neon green and black, of cold faces and even colder moves, of a girl that robots had called General. Anna felt a wave of frustration wash over her, pounding her hand into the hood of her car. Giving up on her car, she leaned quietly against the front and bowed her head in her hands with a sigh.

She was tried of all these evil memories that danced around her head since she woke up. To think a few hours ago she was actually a person, albeit probably an evil one, but a person with a past. Now she was a person who had nothing but a duffel bag filled with junk and a made up name. Oh, and the knowledge of a past civilization that created alternate dimensions that robotic beings raced in who are hell bent on world domination. And the fact that she could have possibly been a leader in their army.

Anna cast a gaze over to one of the exiting doors and sighed. GIG had not a few moments ago taken the left over scraps of drone into one of Dr. Tezla's computer rooms. The little, floating computer had hoped to study its brain, but that's not what Anna was thinking about. If the drone was anything like its leader, than he would remember Anna too. He had already called her by a name-HD-02, which meant perhaps she could get a few questions answered…?

"Yo, earth to Anna you home in there?"

Anna had jumped out of her skin and bashed her head on the hood of her car. Swaying lightly on her feet, she groaned as a hand steadied her right. She turned a steely glare onto the person that had interrupted her train of thought, only to soften seeing Vert standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled lightly, and she smiled slightly, more so than all day anyway.

"It's alright; you just caught me in the middle of a thought. What's up?" She replied.

"You looked lost over here, thought maybe whatever happened in the Lightning Realm was happening again." He shifted himself to lean against her car, dropping the hood before doing so this time.

"No, no memories, just thoughts that's all. I haven't had a moment to catch my breath since I woke up." Anna stared out into the garage opening, slightly obscured by the holographic wheel set in the middle of the arena. Each person was doing something different to try and prepare themselves. Monkey had begun to fix other members cars, finding himself void of his own to fix, and had sprung underneath the hood of the Spine Buster. He was under the watchful eye of Wylde, hesitant in the first place to let someone else touch his ride. He glowered slightly at Monkey as he began to pry loose pieces of metal from underneath the hood. Karma had claimed the virtual racing track as her own, testing how well her fixed ride was doing. After each test, if it appeared unsatisfactory, she would tune it again and climb back in, repeating the cycle all over again. Kurt had his car lifted overhead, making modifications to the axis, standing with a slight limp to his legs. Stubbornly, he had removed the brace Lani had given to him refusing to give Anna another chance to tighten the contraption on him. Anna turned her eyes back to Vert, leaning casually against the hood of her car.

"Can I ask you a question?" Vert peered down at her with a curious glance and nodded his head. "How come you don't hate me like your friend Kurt does?" Vert blinked in surprised and settled more comfortably against the hood of the car. He wasn't surprised that she asked that question, considering all of the dirty looks sent her way over the course of the last few hours.

"I don't know you don't seem all that dangerous really. I think if you were faking with amnesia and had wanted to hurt us, you would have done so already. You pretty much had every chance in the Lightning Realm. Besides, I doubt a Drone would want to save a human driver, and you tried to save Kadeem from what I saw. I can't say I fully trust you, but you don't seem as bad as Kurt or the others are making you out to be. Just give it a little time, they'll come around." Anna smiled slightly at the boy. He was sweet, a little naïve, but sweet. Hearing his words gave her a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe all she was seeing wasn't everything about her.

"Thanks Vert, it's nice to hear someone around here doesn't hate me…not entirely." She added, causing Vert to chuckle a little. He liked Anna; she didn't call him a naïve boy like some of the other racers did for his young age. If anything she was kind of in the same boat, having to learn all of her driving skills all over again.

"My turn to ask you a question: why did you call Kadeem a friend?" Anna stare held a puzzled expression on her face, turning to meet his curious gaze.

"…Huh?"

"You know, earlier when we talked you called Kadeem a friend and yet you've hardly known the guy. So why'd you call him a friend?"

"…I don't know." Vert stared at her in mild shock.

"You don't?" Anna shook her head, causing strands of hair to whip behind her. Confused hazel eyes met curious and shocked cerulean blue in a staring contest.

"It just feels like I've met Kadeem before or… someone like him … I think it's because…I have a friend at home that's like him…she's…very kind… and likes to help people…hmmm." Anna stared off into the distance of the Acceledome, a thoughtful look on her face. She felt the hammering of her pulse and found herself anticipating the thought of a memory, a good memory for once. She could almost feel herself grip at the unconsciousness, before some sense of reality pulled her back. The feeling was gone as quick as it had come and Anna sighed in defeat. Vert saw the dejected look on her face and felt a stab of sympathy for the girl, who's only wish was to remember who she was.

"Anyway, where's your new car. I'd be amazed if you found a way to drive only half a car." Anna changed the subject quickly with a smile, as Vert mirrored with his own cheeky one. With the push of a button, Power Rage descended from a lift and settled on the concrete a few yards away from them in the Teku garage.

"It's not as cool as my Deora 2, but at least it gets the job done. Who knows, maybe it could beat this hunk of junk I'm sitting on." Vert patted her Cobra, earning a hard punch to the shoulder by Anna. The two found themselves in a sparring match of cars, claiming that there own was the better one.

A short distance away, Kurt was watching the scene unfold between his Teku counterpart and the Drone female. He didn't like the fact that Vert was getting so close to her, but he couldn't keep bailing the kid out of every trouble he found himself in. Kurt couldn't figure out the girl to save himself, let alone everyone else. One minute she appeared to be Drone material, with sharp skills and even sharper reflexes (his leg was still twitching from the experience). The next she appeared like a small child, lost and confused with the world.

His actions on his car slowed as watched the two under hawk like eyes. He couldn't stand to take his eyes off of her for a minute, afraid of missing the chance to watch her screw up and do something Drone like. Suddenly, Kurt found himself loosing his balance after shifting the weight off his bad foot, and felt the world come crashing down on him. His back landed against the pavement of the garage, the cackling of his brother not very far off. Wylde watched the scene unfold with his brother's fall, and he felt it served him right. The idiot had taken off his brace against Lani's command, but thanks to Anna's little display of rage in the hospital, Kurt was afraid to go anywhere near her with it on. Just thinking about the event made Wylde's mouth twitch into a smirk and he finally felt himself cackling at it all.

Anna and Vert found their attentions diverted from their witty battle to the fall of Kurt. Anna rolled her eyes and sighed heavily; if only the idiot would listen to people and not be so stubborn, perhaps he wouldn't have fallen. She didn't understand the mind set of Kurt at all, besides the fact that he seemed to hold a strong sense of hatred against her. The man was cold and quiet, a deadly combination in her mind that almost made **him** seem perfect to become a drone.

"You better go help your friend before he hurts himself any further." Anna pushed Vert in the general direction of Kurt as Vert stumbled forward. He turned back with a sly smile etched across his face from ear to ear.

"Or before you hurt him again, right Anna?" Vert winked at her and strode after Kurt. Anna found an embarrassed blush make away across her cheeks, but couldn't fight back the glee that threatened to take over her body.

So much for her little hospital fiasco being secret.

"Hey, need some help?" Vert offered a hand to Kurt, who stubbornly refused. He gathered the strength to climb up on one leg and hobble forward.

"No, I'm fine really." Kurt muttered between his teeth as pain shot along his left leg in small streams.

"You're in no condition to race Kurt; I doubt any of us are." Lani stepped down the platform from above that overlooked the entire garage. She jumped down next to Anna and peered at the weary faces of many racers. Tezla strode silently up to the railings, watching the frailty of his 'team', if you could call them that. He felt himself growing impatient with each passing minute, for each minute was another chance for the Drones to advance their plans.

"We have to be prepared for the next race; I cannot predict when the wheel will open next and we must do everything we can to stop the Drones." Tezla ordered as Kurt scowled at him.

"So we skip the next race and prepare later." Kurt sharply stated as Tezla stood defiant.

"The strange powers that you claimed the Drones possessed, I believe that it has something to do with complete each of the realms. The more realms we complete then the more we may be able to stop the Drones." Tezla proclaimed as a weary sigh escaped a few drivers (more particularly from Monkey).

"But the cars aren't ready and we're all exhausted." Anna was about to protest that she wasn't, when a steady bass line interrupted her thoughts. The musical beats bounced along the walls of the dome and vibrated the place to its core. Monkey stared to dance around the complex in an excited manor. Anna started to feel herself vibrate as the sound grew in volume, shaking the nerves along her arms and legs.

"That must be my ride. See I got in touch with Tork, and he is gonna get me out of this crazy place," Monkey ran up to Lani and Anna, giving each girl a dramatic kiss on the hand, "Ladies, parting is such sweet sorrow, but don't miss the Monkey man too much, I'll come visit." And with a waggle of his eyebrows, he ran toward the entrance that the drivers had originally entered through. Lani shrieked at the contact and ran to find the nearest rag available. Anna looked down at her hand disgusted as Wylde walked up to her with a bemused expression on his face. He watched as she held her hand at an arm's length, silently hoping her hand would run away.

"I would wash your hand if I were you, not knowing where his mouth has been." Wylde smugly commented as a panicked look crossed Anna's face as she wiped her hand against the side of her pants grumbling. She continued to shake her hand until she felt that some of the germs were gone.

"You need to put a leash on him." She barked as Wylde cackled again before sobering quickly. The bass line had gotten stronger, giving the faint impression of a techno drum line. He turned toward the entrance as vibrant colored lights filled the night time sky outside.

"That's not a Metal Maniac Monkey!" He called after his friend who turned back confused. Karma climbed out of her Chicane and smiled widely as she strode over to the forming group.

"Shirako." She called out loud as two cars came crashing through the virtual entrance Tezla had created. The front of the pack was lead by a shining white car, sides etched in blue and orange with the Teku insignia. The slick style of the truck ended with a six system stereo resting in the bed of the truck. Colored lights began to die down as the car came to a screeching halt in front of Lani and Dr. Tezla. The driver opened the passenger side door, to Anna's surprise as the driver stepped out for the first time. He was a tall man of Asian decent, navy blue waves of hair sticking out of his head. His ears were covered by a pair of white and orange head phones, as the dark hazel of his eyes were tinted by orange glasses similar to Kurt Wylde (let's hope this guy is sweeter than Kurt). With the flick of his computer wrist watch, the car died down to a steady rumble and bass.

"Yo, let's pump up the Bass Line." He grinned at his car, Vert practically running toward his closest friend. A few high fives and welcoming words were given to him by Karma and Vert, while Kurt was given a pair of crutches by Lani to go maneuver to him.

"You have no right to give away the location of the Acceledrome!" Tezla pointed an accusing finger at Monkey who was beginning to make his way back to the garage.

"Hey, I don't talk to Teku! Ask one of them." Monkey defended against the attack as he pushed Tezla's finger away from him, grumbling about his so called ride. Kurt hobbled behind the greasy Metal Maniac and stood as defiant as he could.

"I told him, because we need all the help we can get." Kurt replied as Tezla glared behind purple tinted glasses. Leave it to Kurt to make a mess of his operation…

"Look, what we're doing must not get beyond these walls."

"Why, what are you afraid of?" Kurt shot back suspiciously.

"…the Drones…hmm"

Following the entrance to the Bass Line, a bright gold car skidded right behind the reunited pair. The sides were chiseled with a black and neon blue dragon. Out stepped the leader of the Teku, Nolo, (although Anna had not known at the time) standing tall and furious. His long black hair framed an olive colored face, bringing out the fainted gold in his olive green eyes.

"No body beats the Teku you hear me!" He shouted against the walls of the dome as Anna winced slightly at his loud voice. Wylde had noticed her action and glowered slightly at the Teku, skulking over to him.

"You mean no body but the Metal Maniacs." Wylde prodded Nolo's chest and glowered in his face. Nolo returned the look perfectly and stood as tall as he could against Wylde's hulking frame of muscle.

"I mean no one." Wylde shrugged him off as his attention was caught by the roaring of an engine coming his way. This time he beamed, most likely because the engine belonged to his leader Tork. And sure enough, Tork's Hollowback came barreling down the way skidding right by Wylde and Monkey.

"Alright Tork let's leave a few broken hearts and get out of here." Monkey cheered as Tork stepped beside him.

"No way, after what you said happened to you and Taro, there is no way I'm leaving now. We're welded, which means we stay." Tork ordered, much to Monkey's protesting and whining with Anna's chucking.

"Guess he won't get to break a few hearts after all. Pity, guess that means Lani and I get to smack his face now right?" Anna commented off handedly to Wylde, who snickered in response. He won't mind watching Monkey get his butt handed to him, it could be fun. Of course it would have to wait until Tork and Nolo beat each other up, by the looks of things.

"Send this Maniac junk back to the scrap piles!" Nolo yelled in Tork's face, while Tork was silently being held back by Monkey. However, compared to Monkey's skinny frame, Tork easily pushed him aside and strode toward Nolo threateningly. Before Tork could make a move, the air was cut by a thick horn sound and the squealing of tires coming down the way.

"My God, exactly how many of you are there?!" Anna sighed exasperated, preparing herself for what she hoped to be the final disruption of the night. Already she was calculating a way to explain herself to the new arrivals. The Teku were a lost cause with Kurt lurking in the shadows (unless Vert got to them first, then she stood a fighting chance at making some new friends). The Metal Maniacs seemed her best bet of making friends and perhaps joining a team.

Metal doors along the side of the Acceledrome burst apart as a semi truck compacted with cars barreled through at an alarming speed. The truck came to a grinding halt after sliding a few feet and swaying to the sides. Anna peered at the faces of the Metal Maniacs, and was surprised to find that each held a look of shock. Anna glanced back, a bubbling feeling of panic swept through her veins. Let's hope he's friendly…

The driver's side door opened and out stepped the driver, causing Anna to turn whiter than a Teku car. Towering over six feet tall, the man was composed with more muscle than Wylde and the new Maniac combined. His flaming red hair and shocking blue eyes stood out against the rocker like look he was showing off. Each of his knuckles bore gloves with steel imprints, the right consisting of 'Pork' and the left 'Chop'. Monkey grinned sheepishly as he strode toward his best friend.

"You didn't have to come Pork Chop….YIPE!" Monkey found him being hauled into the air and dangling a few feet from the floor. Anna jumped back in surprise and a slight amount of fear at the power the man displayed. If what everyone was saying turned out to be true…and she was a Drone…it would be this man that ended her…or Kurt.

"Alright, who did this to you Monkey! They are going to PAY when I find them." Pork Chop growled as Monkey gulped.

"Stop throwing Monkey around Pork Chop." Tork commanded as Pork Chop grumbled, but obeyed. The sudden whirling of machinery brought everyone's attention behind them as Taro stumbled forward on a shaky leg. Although his body was tightly wrapped in braces, he still carried the air of cool individual that made everyone listen to him.

"_**Let's get even" **_

The ending was a little abrupt, but I couldn't come up with anything more… here was my thought process…("this one…no wait…that one…that sucks, try again…now…no……crap…)

This was mostly a filler to get the final Acceleracers characters in, so if it seems choppy I apologize.

As for my little contest years ago, yes many of you got it!

HD-02 stands for Human Driver Number 2; this would lead Anna to discover that there was a human driver before her coughKURTcough

As for those who got it, great, those who didn't well…try sneaking your idea in anyway ^^

Send it whatever you want, a story idea, and event you want to happen in this story, anything.

I love you guys, you're the best! -Catherine Takamoto


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting the Rest of the Teams

YEAH! I was able to crank out another chapter over the three day weekend! This is mainly a filler chapter while I prepare for the Swamp Realm, I just wanted all the characters to be acquainted with Anna, and Anna acquainted with them. If it's not the best I apologize, but it needed to be done.

And for some quick shout outs:

Luna Obscura: (glomps) THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review made me so happy, and I'm so glad you like it! At least my suspense is putting you into good shape ^-^

If Anna ever starts to appear like a Mary Sue (although I hope that never happens) feel free to smack me, point and go "Oi, Mary Sue!" She is special but I made sure to develop her so she doesn't appear like that. Mary Sues tend to annoy me…

As far as fluff goes…well I have no idea, although there will be some! Vert is definitely in the running though, you'll be happy to know

Starfire angel: Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, I don't own Acceleracers, and I don't own Acceleracers

ENJOY

Chapter 8

By the time that the drama had died down (and Monkey was back on solid ground), people began settling into their respective garages. Nolo and Shirako settled comfortably into the Teku spaces, Vert showing them excitedly around the clean work space. Tork and Pork Chop wedged their way into the Metal Maniac stronghold, a now eager Monkey leaping around and showing them the…less than clean…work space. The dome was once again filled with the sound of mechanical whirls and clangs, echoing off the steep cavern walls. Dr. Tezla watched with anticipation, the sudden arrival of the new members sparking new motivation in the others. Despite the protests he had with Kurt, the additional drivers only served to enhance their forces. The more drivers they had, the better chance they had winning against the Drones. Dr. Tezla watched the progress behind a purple mask, eyes landing on the dome's most mysterious driver.

Anna was finally able to complete her car's maintenance after Lani preoccupied the other drivers. Although the new recruits were a breath of fresh air, she wasn't quite ready for another barrage of questions and tempers just yet. Deming the engine complete, she shut the hood with a resounding 'bang', the noise blending in with the other cacophony of car sounds. Her finger tips ghosted over the hood of the car as she climbed into the driver's side door. Along with the keys to her small kingdom, Tezla had also given her instructions on all of her car's special functions. She had a grapple hook, air jets (which had activated in the Lightening Realm), a shield, and a fourth slot that was empty. She had also restored her Nitrox 2 tanks, thanks to guidance from Lani, as the chrome button glared up at her under the lights. Checking the interior one last time, Anna climbed out of her car and watched as other drivers worked around the garage like bees in a hive.

The Teku garage appeared like a sea of white and blue as a steady and low bass thrummed like a heart beat. Nolo and Karma were changing tires on the Synkro, Nolo's attention preoccupied every now and then to scowl at the Metal Maniac leader. He fingered the broken cross on his chain carefully and his scowl darkened. Karma merely shrugged off his behavior and focused all her attention on maintaining the car.

Kurt, who had abandoned his crutches and all forms of aid, etched the final details into his new Battle Spec. With a final spark and Teku insignia complete, he climbed into the driver's seat (much to the relief of his leg, although he wouldn't admit it). Kurt was waiting on Shirako for his car to receive an upgrade, although it looked like he would have to wait a little bit longer. Shirako's attention was being diverted as he watched Vert talk about something…

...

"…and dude you would not believe how crazy the realms are!" Vert was talking excitedly to his best friend, Shirako. Vert was leaning against the passenger side door of the Bassline, while Shirako sat comfortably on the driver's seat. Shirako, in reply, flashed his friend a look to show him that he was listening. Most of his attention was diverted to his music, downloading the newest song onto his laptop. The song would later be hooked up to ever other Teku car in the garage after he was done. Kurt was also waiting to get an upgrade to his new car, something that could wait a little longer as he finished up. He was typing frantically on his laptop, bobbing his head to the time of his music.

"It's nice to see the rest of the team here, I can't wait for you guys to start racing." Vert grinned widely as Shirako mirrored it with his own. Shirako was more than happy to be in a race, it gave him the chance to show off his car and his moves. His attention was shifted back onto his laptop as Vert continued going on about the racing realms. Shirako had the gist of the story behind the realms, but he really just wanted to race. He found that Vert had changed the subject and was going on about this one girl…was it the on he met earlier?

"You should see the way she drives man! Oh, and get this, she has amnesia." Vert grinned slyly, tapping Shirako on the shoulder hoping to impress his friend.

**THAT** caught Shirako's attention.

He stopped typing in mid type and stared up at Vert in wonder and in some confusion. If this was the same girl he met earlier, she seemed pretty aware of everything to have amnesia. Shirako shook his head lightly, causing strands of blue hair to fly behind him. Orange tinted eyes stared up into animated cerulean blue and he stopped typing all together.

"What, dude…" Shirako commented in disbelief and Vert only raised his hands in surrender. He then went on to tell Shirako the entire story-of how Anna ended up in the dome, about the mysterious 'Drone' history behind her, how well she handled herself in the realm despite having amnesia. Shirako found with each passing minute the story to be really far fetched. But with the way that Vert went on in detail about this girl, some of it had to be true. Vert's eyes lit up suddenly as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to her," Vert looked around the garage before eyes flashed and he waved someone over, "ANNA!" Shirako was half expecting to see the same girl from earlier waltz over, claiming this was some kind of joke made up by Vert. To his surprise, not only did the same girl not show up, but an entirely different female started sauntering over. Anna peered curiously over at Vert as she finally made her way to the Bassline. Standing closer to the car, she was able to make out a six speaker stereo in the bed of the truck, as well as a light display along the under side.

"Anna, my best friend Shirako. Shirako, our talented amnesiac Anna." The comment earned him a punch in the shoulder by Anna, as Vert only laughed it off.

"Hey, nice car…" Anna continued to admire Shirako's car and peered inside behind his shoulder. Shirako only watched her movements, her eyes curious about everything. Apart of him should have been wary about her Drone background, but if Vert hung around her then he shouldn't complain too much. The entire time this was happening he hadn't said a word and it made Anna nervous.

"…does he actually talk?" Anna whispered to Vert, who stared at her in mild amusement.

"Shirako's just a man of few words; he likes to listen to his music and surf the internet more than talk. But trust me, he's really cool." Vert explained as Anna stared back at him.

"So how come the driver side is on this side?" She asked as Shirako shifted away from the wheel before running into it.

"It's a Japanese style car, my own design." Shirako finally spoke, shocking Anna as her eyes grew wide with surprise. Vert laughed at her expression which generally happened when people heard Shirako for the first time (most never know exactly what to expect coming out of his mouth). Anna glowered at the blonde slightly for laughing at her, but turned back to Shirako with a sincere smile.

"That's a pretty cool idea, it's very unique." Shirako beamed a smile at the compliment for his car and frantically typed away on his computer. Kurt must be getting impatient by now…

...

Damn…

Kurt watched as his Teku teammates conversed with Anna, most of the conversation revolving around Vert and Anna. Kurt scowled as saw how close she was getting to the two of them. It was only a matter of time before she got to the rest of them, before she ensnared them in her siren's web. He still couldn't tell if she was faking amnesia or not yet, but he rather not take the chance. Nolo's eyes caught the scowl on Kurt's face and silently snuck up on the man.

"What's with the scowl Kurt, normally you're a lot calmer?" Kurt twirled around in surprise as he came face to face with the olive green eyes of his leader. He sighed in frustration and shook his head, turning back toward Anna.

"See that girl," Nolo looked over to where his eyes were fixated and noticed the brunette that was currently engaged with his teammates, "don't trust her." Nolo looked down at him with a cautious look in his eyes and back toward the girl.

"Why not, what's wrong with her?" And then Kurt told him everything-how she came to the dome in a Drone's car, her amnesia like state, how well she drove in the first realm. Nolo felt his blood boil at the idea of a human driver under the command of a Drone. He could see why Kurt was worried; he was just surprised that more weren't.

"How come you haven't locked her up somewhere yet, she seems to have all the signs of a Drone?!" Nolo cried in mild rage as Kurt shrugged.

"Not enough proof…yet." He emphasized.

"Well we'll just have to find some proof. There's no way a Drone spy should be walking around on our turf." Nolo muttered as Kurt agreed. Anna bid farewell to the Teku drivers and started walking back to her car, only to be called over by Monkey. Anna looked back towards the Teku garage, feeling Nolo's piercing stare on her back and met his blazing gaze, only to quickly shuffle to the Metal Maniacs. If Nolo played his hand right, maybe he could eliminate two birds with one stone…

...

The Metal Maniac garage was in complete opposite to the Teku garage. Grime and dirt caked the area in layers like frosting. There was a lingering smell of oil around the cars and Monkey, garbage littered around the work benches. Taro's torch was etching the last 'M' into the driver's side door, the flaming insignia a burned brown contrasted against yellow on his Rivited. Tork was replacing the engine on his Hollow Back, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the Teku leader glowering at him. Tork responded with a growl of his own before focusing the attention back on his car. Monkey and Pork Chop worked as a team on the Jack Hammer, Monkey working on the interior of the car while Pork Chop worked under the hood. Wylde stared off into the distance, watching Anna converse silently with the surf rat and the techno dweb. His glass concealed eyes shifted toward his brother, a look of utter contempt on his face. He was obviously fuming over Anna again, a sense of smug glee washing over him. Wylde would do whatever he could to annoy his brother, and perhaps that meant getting Anna onto his side...

"Yo Taro," Taro flipped up his hood toward the Maniac leader just as he turned off the torch, "what does Wylde keep staring at?" Monkey peeped his head out of the driver's side door and gave a wide smile.

"That's Anna, she's our newest member, and she's totally into me!" Monkey beamed as Taro shook his head in mild disgust.

"What's so special about her Monkey man, earlier you were drooling over that Lani girl." Pork Chop commented as Monkey tried to explain how both women were fighting over him. Taro filled Tork in on the situation-how Anna arrived, her background, her racing, and how Kurt had hated her so much.

"In other words, Wylde's taken a shine to her since Kurt hates her." Taro nodded in response as Pork Chop growled.

"Monkey man, how could ya fall for the enemy?! She's a Drone for God's sake. Look what they did you last time in the Realm." He growled and shoved the bone dangling around his neck into his mouth.

"Maybe, but she's still a good driver." Wylde defended as Tork sighed. Probably the only reason Wylde liked her was because Kurt hated her. Tork looked to Taro who only shrugged his shoulders at the whole conversation.

"Aw come on Pork Chop, wait till you meet her, she's actually really nice. HEY ANNA!" Monkey called as he watched Anna walk back toward her car. Hearing the sound of his voice, Anna began walking over only to stop and turn back toward the Teku garage. Tork watched in surprise as Nolo sent a hard glare at the girl before she shuffled quickly toward them.

"Anna, meet my good friend Pork Chop. Pork Chop, this is Anna." Anna turned stark white as Pork Chop sent a menacing growl in her direction. His frame was actually much bigger up close compared to her earlier meeting with the man.

"U-u-um H-hi." She stuttered weakly, only to have Pork Chop get right up in her face. Her heart tattooed a frantic rhythm, panic sweeping over her small frame at his menacing stare.

"Listen here little missy, no funny Drone stuff or you'll find yourself in the junk pile with the rest of 'em." Pork Chop grounded out as Anna raised her hands weakly.

"I come in peace, I swear! Please don't hurt me." Anna whined as Pork Chop was being calmed down by Monkey.

"Easy Pork Chop," Tork commanded as Pork Chop took a few steps back, "I'm Tork, leader of the Metal Maniacs."

"Nice to meet you Tork." Anna muttered as her heart rate to some form of normalcy, Tork looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I hear you might be a Drone with amnesia; that's some pretty heavy stuff. Think you can prove you're not?" Tork asked as Anna shrugged sadly.

"I don't know, I want a chance to though, but it seems like there are a lot of people out to get me." Anna cast a quick glance behind her, eyes settling on Kurt and Nolo. Of course, what she hadn't mentioned was that her memories were also working against her...but no need to tell them that. Tork saw her gaze and knew what she meant.

"You'll get your chance…let's just hope you're telling the truth, for your sake." Tork commented casting a glance at Pork Chop as Anna nodded.

"So Anna, you all done with your car, or do you need some more help?" Monkey asked eagerly, only to be smacked in the head by Wylde.

"No I'm fine, thanks for the offer though…and thanks for the chance." Anna looked toward Tork, sauntering off back toward her own car. Tork may not have trusted her, but then again, she wasn't expecting him too. It wasn't much, but Tork was at least offering her something many others didn't give her. Wylde watched her stalk off completely before turning his attention back toward the garage...

...

"Well this had been a fun adventure. I made a new friend, made a new enemy, and made only God knows what out of the Metal Maniacs. Maybe I really am getting in over my head here." Anna grunted as she lifted the tool box in her arms and went to go return it to the Teku before Kurt had a fit. She steered clear of Nolo, whom she had learned from Karma was the leader of the Teku. Leave it to her to make enemies out of the leader **and** the second in command. Shifting the tool box more comfortably, she ducked her head beneath GIG who was floating around the Teku garage space. She passed by Shirako who was finally upgrading Kurt's Battle Spec with new programs.

"Are you customizing it?" GIG asked as Shirako smirked, fingers gliding over keys in rapid succession.

"Teku-izing." Was his only reply as the download was being completed. Anna watched idly by, wondering just what kind of animation Shirako was creating. Giving the thumbs up sign, Kurt pressed the main control on his car. The dome began to vibrate with a techno beat as blue and orange neon lights shot out from under the car. Kurt drummed his fingers on the side of his car as Shirako bobbed his head to the music, GIG hovering over head. Far away, Pork Chop banged his head on the hood of his car and started yelling at the Teku.

And yet Anna heard none of it; she hadn't even realized when it had happened. Only that it started after the music started to play, and then die down into a heart beating effect. She felt her arms grow numb and fall to her sides before her entire vision blacked out…

"_Oi, Angie, you done with that download yet?" Anna called out to her friend. Liquid black eyes stared back at her as a laptop was placed neatly on the hood of the car. Two other girls were situated beside the driver's door, casually glancing at the silver cell phone placed on top of the car. The computer screen flashed a download bar, quickly beginning to fill up as one hundred percent flashed across the screen. Releasing the cell phone, Anna waited as one of her friends began typing in a series of numbers. Anna's cell phone rang, showing the caller ID as 'unknown'. When Anna's phone stopped, she pressed a few keys of her own, only to have her other friend's cell phones go off. _

"_That is so sweet!" Her friend answered excitedly as she pulled out her phone and showed off the caller ID, which read 'Shadow Phone'. _

"_Thanks Ang, now I can keep in contact with you guys while I'm gone." Anna shoved the phone into one of her pockets._

"_You better; I expect a phone call at least once a month!" Her friend pouted as the other rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. _

"_I promise. And the best part is that __they__ won't even know it!" Anna beamed as her friends grinned right back, the two closest to her high fiving each other._

"_Alright now we…Angie?" Her friend had begun to frantically type on the computer again, fingers moving faster than the eye could comprehend. Anna peered over her friend's shoulder and gasped. _

"_OI ANGIE, SERIOUSLY! Stop hacking into __their__ stuff, you'll…get us…both…in…"But the sentence couldn't be completed. For while the tone was meant to come off as scolding and angry, the laugh that was bubbling in her gut took over her voice. This had happened before many times in the past, and was suddenly turned into a running joke around the place. One of her friends was, literally, rolling on the floor clutching her stomach as tears escaped her eyes. The other was just shaking her head as a grin spilt across her face. Angie was silently giggling and sheepishly grinned. Anna couldn't help but add to the laughter as the garage became consumed with it…_

Anna groaned as her eyes fluttered open, faces peered down at her own. She was surprised at the memory, but more importantly…

_**How the hell did she end up on the floor?**_

Oh and no, Anna was not the one laughing on the floor, the next chapter will explain what happened.

Ta da! The filler chapter is complete, and the memory may not make sense now, but it will down the road so come back to it if you need to. I'll start on the Swamp Realm soon, but duty (aka school) calls a lot so updates may take a while. Hope you guys liked it!

Review please! ^-^ -CT


	10. Chapter 9 Swamp Realm pt 1

I can't believe I finished ANOTHER chapter over the three day weekend, I wasn't expecting to. I just wanted to write out the beginning since it has to do with the last ending, and then I found myself…writing some more. And then I finished…it really threw me for a happy loop! Anyway, there REALLY won't be any updates the rest of the week or so since I have a test coming up, but I'll try to write some more over the weekend.

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Acceleracers

Chapter 9

Swamp Realm Part 1

Backtrack five minutes ago…

"_Teku-izing." _

Giving the thumbs up sign, Kurt pressed the main control on his car. The dome began to vibrate with a techno beat as blue and orange neon lights shot out from under the car. Kurt drummed his fingers on the side of his car as Shirako bobbed his head to the music, GIG hovering over head. Pork Chop was surprised by the sudden noise and banged his head on the hood of his car. Growling, Pork Chop stalked to the edge of the garage with Wylde right behind him.

"TURN THAT DOWN STINKU!" He yelled, the threat going unnoticed by Shirako. He only bobbed his head to the music and turned his Bassline on. The car produced a steady bass undertone that complimented his newest track…he even felt like dancing, and did just that. While Shirako danced away the two Metal Maniacs groaned in annoyance. Karma only shook her head at Shirako's antics. That was, until she heard a loud 'CRASH' that was completely off tune with the rest of the song. She glanced around for the crash, but everything was completely encased by the techno song.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Karma yelled to Vert, confusion clearly etched across her face.

"WHAT?!" Vert yelled back, causing Karma to roll her eyes. She glided over to the Bassline and turned down the music, Shirako obliviously dancing near his computer.

"I thought I heard a crash, did-ANNA!" Karma yelled, finally glancing at the girl.

Tools were scattered at her feet as the tool box lay on its side away from the wreckage. Her eyes drifted shut as her body was being pulled by gravity toward the ground. "**SHIRAKO**!" Shirako, startled, looked back in time to watch the descent. Quickly moving forward, he latched onto one of her arms and pulled backward. She landed with a soft thud on the ground as Vert and Karma rushed forward.

"Lani, we have a medical emergency down in the garage. It appears that Anna has fainted." GIG relayed above the garage as Lani rushed down with a first aid kit. Anna lay motionless on the floor, almost as if she were frozen in time. The steady rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that contradicted that idea. Suddenly, her fingers twitched and she let out a whimpered groan. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared into the faces that surrounded her. She let out a heavy sigh and winced as she shifted, realizing that she was on the cold concrete floor.

"What happened…?" Anna groaned as Lani rummaged through the kit, kneeling beside Karma and Shirako.

"You fainted, do you feel alright?" Karma asked as Lani pulled out a flashlight and began examining Anna's eyes.

"I feel…ow Lani, watch were you point that…I feel fine now." Anna gently shoved Lani's hand away, removing the blaring instrument from her sensitive irises.

"What happened Anna, you just collapsed out of nowhere?" Vert asked.

"I just remembered something is all…is this going to happen **every** time I remember something?" She groaned sarcastically, as Lani continued checking all of her vital signs.

"The memory combined with your earlier accident could have caused enormous stress on your body, resulting in your fainting spell." GIG explained, hovering around the group like a fly.

"It didn't happen in the Lightning Realm though…" She questioned.

"Maybe this memory was stronger…so what did you remember?" Karma asked, an eerie quietness settling over the dome.

"I remember…that I had really good friends, we were close and they were really worried about me leaving somewhere. One of them did something to a cell phone, in fact," She glanced up into Shirako's orange tinted eyes, "she was really techno savvy; kind of like you." She pointed up at him, a startled surprise evident in his eyes.

"That's scary; there maybe a second Shirako out there in the world," Vert joked causing Anna to pass a ghost of a smile over her face, "Thank Shirako by the way, he's the one that caught you."

"Well, thank you very much Shirako." Anna moaned as she shifted into a sitting position, Karma holding a steady hand on her shoulder as Lani finished up. GIG passed without a word, trailing his way to inform Dr. Tezla of all the happenings down below. Suddenly the dome was filled with a blaring alarm, the golden rings of the Wheel beginning to spin. Taken by surprise, Pork Chop tripped over himself on the way to his car, and Wylde cheered while jumping into his. Pork Chop stumbled back onto his feet, boots clanking together as he sped toward his car. With a heavy groan from the car, Pork Chop climbed inside and was ready to rev things up.

"Let me just finish this last gauge…"Monkey muttered, only to be cut short by the forward motion of the car. He flew into the air and came down with a heavy crash against the fading and ripped upholstery of the car. While Monkey was protesting to be let loose, Pork Chop sped out of there running right into Karma and causing her Chicane to be rammed straight into a pile of tires. The Chicane sputtered one last time before dying out, causing Karma to curse the Metal Maniac. Everyone else had begun a hasty run toward their cars, Anna included. She stumbled lightly to her car before regaining the feeling in her legs.

"Anna, you're in no condition to drive after what just happened!" Lani yelled, Anna already half way to her car.

"I'm fine Lani, I'll be okay!" Anna yelled back, her car roaring to life before peeling out of the garage like a bullet. Lani sighed at the woman's stubbornness and watched as the driver's began to leave one by one. Her eyes shifted as she noticed a very stubborn Wylde attempting to join the others, even with his own freak accident.

"Kurt, you're in no condition to drive either. You can barely walk in the condition you're in." Lani explained over his groans of pain to reach the shift stick. Fingers stretched as far as they could before curling around the top of the handle.

"Who's walking?" Kurt replied as he shifted into gear and trailed along with the others. Lani sighed in frustration again, moving onto her final recovering victim. She huffed as he too was already in his car and sparking it to life. Taro drove right past her as Lani threw her hands up into the air.

"Unbelievable! We got the stubborn ones this time around…"

…

…

Drivers flew through the portal only to be welcome by a lush, green swamp. Trees bloomed overhead as vines covered trucks until some were barely visible anymore. Vines also swung from tree to tree, creating a variety of webs that the drivers crashed through. The area beneath them was a murky, oozing swamp, thick moss floated along the surfaces. The cars came crashing down onto a track that lay high above the actual swamp, areas of it covered in sticky sap and 'other' substances. The drivers coasted along the track, delving deeper into the heart of the jungle. Bugs of various shapes and sizes loomed overhead, waiting for their moment to pounce.

Meanwhile the Drones had also made their own entrance into the swamp a short while ago, using the reconnaissance drones to their advantage. The drones created the perfect line for them to follow, which was accessible through Gelorum herself. Suddenly, a large mosquito came buzzing around the trees and swiped at the recon drones.

"Something is interfering with the recon drones," Gelorum relayed silently; "you'll have to rely on finding your own lines."

"Understood." The captain had relayed back.

"If you find the girl…you know what to do…" The captain nodded again and turned off the radio link. He was suddenly met by a barrage of attacking vines, wrapping them violently around the Drone leader. The leader used one of the Accelechargers, the symbol in the shape of a thin line, to become two dimensional and escape the grasp.

The drivers were having little luck navigating their way around the swap, coming upon a large and thick tree that the track circled around. The tracks began to spill into different directions, a multitude of ways that the drivers could chose from, and had no way of knowing where they would lead.

"Hey which track are we supposed to follow?" Tork asked to Tezla, whom was at a loss for words.

"Last time some of the tracks lead to no where." GIG commented, earning a wrathful glare from Lani, whom did not want to remember this realm at all.

"They have to split up." Tezla deduced.

"But they won't be able to help each other that way." Lani countered.

"It's the only option, tell them Lani." Tezla firmly stated as Lani turned away.

"You be the one to tell them this time, I refuse." She huffed and glanced back toward the monitors.

"This is Dr. Tezla speaking, the drivers should spilt up." The others nodded in agreement.

"Move some Metal, Maniacs!" Tork commanded, each driver choosing the one opposite a teammate.

"Teku spilt up and stay online!" Nolo commanded, each branching off from the other. Anna chose the track that had not previously been selected, leaving her to fend for herself. The vines began to grow thicker and the leaves began to droop down on lower branches. Although she was alone, Anna could not help but feel that something was watching her…

…

Shirako was bobbing his head along with his music, content to be in his own little world and race. The bass line filled his car with thick, techno music as he drifted along the steep slopes of the track. His car gave a sudden jerk as he heard a strange high-pitched cry come from his roof. He stared up at it in wonder as his car was lifted off of the track by a giant mosquito. Apparently, they had giant mosquitoes in this realm! It gave another high-pitched cry that ruined the music he was playing.

"Man if you're going to buzz, at least make it in tune." Shirako jacked the volume all the way up with the touch of his finger as his speakers vibrated to life. The loud sound combined with the rhythmic quakes of the car sent the mosquito into a state of panic and shock. He dropped the car in surprise as Shirako came crashing back toward…was he still on Earth? Ah, whatever, he had his music; he continued along the path he chose to wherever it took him.

Wylde found that his track entailed him to be followed by a couple of rouge Drones, each aiming to destroy the Metal Maniac with their energy blasts. He shifted his attention back in front to give a cry of surprise at what he saw. Towering over him was a monster, completely covered in sticky green moss and beady yellow eyes. It gave a roar and tried to reach for Wylde's car. Wylde swerved away at the last minute off the track, causing one of the Drone cars to hit the monster. It gave a shrill cry and caused the cars to go crashing into one another. Sighing in relief, Wylde was confronted by the fact that the smooth white road he landed on…was a giant worm. With very big rows of teeth. Wylde shifted his car into another gear and sped out of there back onto the safety of the track.

Another Metal Maniac around the same time was having bug troubles of his own. A giant mosquito had attached itself to Taro's car, whom merely shrugged the creature off as he evaded the Drone that was following him. It wasn't until the creature punctured a hole into his roof did he started to feel concerned. The mosquito rammed a few more holes into the roof of Rivited, until Taro had enough and yanked the needle of the mosquito down. It squirmed and tugged trying to break free of the iron like grip as Taro kept a tight hold. He smirked as a low rising branch looped over his head and sped his car quickly toward it. With a final cry, the mosquito crumpled into a heap on the track and causing the Drone to flip off the track as well. With a glance down at the now broken needle he was holding, Taro tossed it out the window of his car.

The Teku were having as much luck with the creatures of the swamp as the Metal Maniacs. Nolo was being attacked by a Drone plane while a mosquito had taken a rest on his back end. Suddenly, the car jerked as the gas tank was punctured sucking the Synkro dry of gas. Nolo huffed and activated the new techno program that Shirako had installed for all of them in the garage. The mosquito was startled and flew off of the car, only to collide directly with the Drone plane and sending them both down in a blaze of flames.

Kurt was trying to shake off a few Drones that had chosen the same track as he had a few miles back. Ramming the back end of one, he sent it spiraling down into a tree branch. Ramming into the other, the Drone exploded on impact with another tree root.

"See ya." Kurt sang out, waving farewell to the Drones, until he was forced to slam on his brakes as he came to a dead end. Punching his car in frustration, he shifted gears to back up. His eyes caught a bright red and purple color out of the corner as he gazed at the contraption. It was large and bright, six gigantic tires all coiled around a long strip of rubber and covered with vines from age.

"Lani, could the Accelerons have built something inside of the realms, to help a driver maybe?" He asked, choosing purposely to ignore the doctor he still didn't trust.

"He's found a Hyperpod, an Acceleron vehicle transport system." Dr. Tezla murmured in awe.

"Kurt, you can use it!" Kurt smirked as his car climbed high onto the Hyperpod and carry him safely over the cluster of vines that previously blocked his path.

Meanwhile…

Anna still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed, and yet every time she looked in her rear view mirror there was nothing there. She sighed deeply and chalked the feelings up to paranoia and her imagination. The track she had chosen so far was running smoothly, no obstacles in her path or any sign of the Drones. It almost made her nervous being stuck in the quiet like this. The trees around her were getting lower as the branches continued to steep down. Curving along the track, she felt her car give a sudden jolt to the side as she cried in alarm. She looked outside her window and grumbled in anger; so much for things running smoothly.

"Hey! Bug off!" She commanded the mosquito that landed on top of her car. It was a sickly purple and yellow color that gave off the slightest odor of rotten eggs. She gagged at the smell and swerved her car side to side in hopes of getting rid of the pest. It didn't budge an inch, only sway along with the motion of the car. Once the rocking had stopped it punched a hole straight through the driver's side area. The needle missed her right thigh by a fraction of an inch as she gave a startled yelp. The needle slid out, bringing some piece of roof along with it. The mosquito gave a second punch, this time almost grazing her left knee.

"Stop punching holes in my car bug breath! Dr. Tezla was nice enough to give me one and you go turning it into Swiss cheese!" The mosquito only gave out a shrill cry in response. Anna noticed that the branches were getting lower to the ground as the perfect idea came to her. Pushing an all too familiar button, her car was launched into the air as the mosquito came crashing into a branch, squashing it. The mosquito rolled off of the top and down onto the track behind her.

"Better than bug spray." She mused with a smile as she accelerated forward. She was come face to face with Pork Chop when their tracks merged into one. Monkey gave an enthusiastic wave out of the back of the car, which Anna returned with a half wave. Monkey was then pulled back into the front by Pork Chop as the track split again across a vibrant lake surrounded by trees.

"It looks clear across the water Pork Chop, let's go that way." Monkey pointed as Pork Chop huffed. He chose to go in the opposite direction, pulling into a dense fog and denser forest area.

"What are you doing the other way was easy-"Monkey was cut off by a bark of laughter from Pork Chop.

"Ha who needs easy?!" He gruffed as Monkey only sighed dejectedly.

"You two go on ahead, I'll take the path across the water." Anna mused, turning in the direction opposite where they had gone.

"Try not to cause too much trouble Drone lady." Pork Chop commented as Monkey groaned-his friend was running all his chances to impress her.

"Try not to get lost Ham Bone." Was her quick reply as Pork Chop barked a little laugh. Monkey smiled as he saw his friend warm up a little to the reply.

"See Monkey man, the Drones like to take things the easy way out." Pork Chop reasoned as Monkey shook his head-there went that idea. Pork Chop nodded at his logic and glanced out his side mirror once, then twice, then…

"Hey Monkey man, hand me that anchor chain back there." He pointed to the back seat as Monkey leaned over and reached for the rusted brown chain.

"What do you have a chain for?" He pulled the chain forward, pooling the metal into a pile between him and Pork Chop.

"My anchor…"Pork Chop responded as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Grabbing hold of the anchor, Monkey heaved it into Pork Chop's big paw. Seeing his friend lean out the window, Monkey took control of the steering wheel. Pork Chop threw the anchor at the Drone plane that had been following them, landing a perfect bull's eye when it made contact. He swung the chain from side to side as the Drone finally crashed into a tree. However, the resulting action caused the car to flip over the side of the track, followed by an end on end collision until they came to rest. They came to rest on a small metallic body, the front end composed of two giant red drills and the back of a ramp that flipped up suddenly.

"What is this thing?" Monkey said, hearing the gears whine and twirl as the thing rumbled to life.

"I don't know…but I like it!" Pork Chop laughed as the drill moved forward plowing them through the thick tree root that had previously stood in their way…not that they had known it was there in the first place.

...

"_Try not to get lost Ham Bone."_

Anna followed the opposite path that the two had taken, finding a much clearer route that wasn't encased in fog. The track hovered over the slightly blue lake that encompassed most of the area. Suddenly, she slammed on her brakes and peered out at the scenery. The trees were standing tall above her in an endless sky and the vines hung in such a manner as to give the impression they were suspended in mid air.

"Anna are you all right, your car read out shows an emergency stop." Lani had radioed in, although Anna barely registered it.

"What…yeah, Lani I'm fine…" Anna answered monotonously, continuing to gaze around at the surroundings and felt IT again. She got the feeling of when she was having a memory, a pounding pulse and light feeling in her body, but nothing was happening. She had the feeling for a while now, but standing at the very spot she was in made the feeling intensify. It was like the area was one big giant memory waiting to be unleashed.

"Anna, are you having another memory again? Should I send a driver to make sure you're okay?" Lani worried slightly, sending Tezla a look.

"Lani, no I'm fine really…but I DO have that feeling again…only it's different." She pondered.

"How so?" Anna hissed as she struggled to find the right words.

"It's like…it's a memory only…mixed with something else to make something different…like…a repeated instance…you know, it's kind of like a memory mixed with déjà vu," Anna glanced around one more time, feeling that she was close to making the breakthrough and then it suddenly flashed like a light bulb, "I think I've been here before."

Lani stared up at the doctor in surprise, a look that was mirrored in his own purple tinted shades. Lani sputtered before regaining her composure, because apparently Anna forgot about her Drone background.

"Well you did say that you have been in the realms before…"

"No Lani I mean, really, I feels like I've been in THIS realm before. This specific realm, the Swamp Realm." Anna emphasized, causing Lani to look more confused than ever. Dr. Tezla, on the other hand, held a look of pure shock and covered his mouth in surprise and contemplation.

"It couldn't be…she can't be…" Tezla mused quietly above a whisper, jotting his thoughts quickly down on paper. He shoved the piece of parchment into his pocket for safe keep, making sure Lani couldn't see the action (although GIG had).

Anna shook her head to clear the oncoming barrage of thoughts, musing to save them for later when she wasn't racing against the clock, literally. She revved her car again and sped forward, spiraling up along with the track to reach a higher place among the trees.

It's too bad really, that Anna hadn't taken the time to stare into the murky blue lake, to have the mutated fish stare back up at her. Because if she had she would have noticed something far grander, and much more important. She would have seen a lone green and yellow car stick up out of the water, half submerged beneath its depths and beginning to cover in moss. She would have seen it and felt its familiarity, perhaps even a memory that was waiting in the wings.

_**She would have seen the car that had previously haunted her memories **_

For those of you who are confused, please refer to chapter 4 at the end (not counting the prologue as one)

Eh, Eh, EH! That's some big piece of clue that was tossed there at the end (tosses paper labeled 'CLUE' to reader).

Let me know if you guys think that Anna fainting or almost fainting every time she has a memory is too much, I'm still trying to test out the idea for later chapters

And for those of you, who still don't get end, leave a message in the review and I'll remember to add it to the next chapter at the beginning. (But first, see if you can remember whose car that is and what not). That was a fun and long chapter to write, see you in the second part! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it!

CT

PS

Here I'll give you another hint; I messed up his accent in the fourth chapter since I didn't know what it was at the time. It's not Spanish, it's Puerto Rican.


End file.
